Rumplestiltskin, Belle et Molly Rose
by BettyLudivine
Summary: "Nous avons ouvert une enquête concernant la disparition de Belle, fille du seigneur Maurice, déclara Emma. Elle a été vue pour la dernière fois quittant le restaurant de Granny hier à dix-sept heures trente. Le bureau du shérif invite toute personne ayant des informations à se faire connaître." Rumplestiltskin/Belle, Neal/Emma, des interventions de Blanche, Charmant, Regina, etc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 – De la crème glacée et un après-midi ordinaire à Storybrooke**

Rumplestiltskin quitta l'épicerie après avoir resserré autour de son cou l'écharpe marron qui appartenait autrefois à son fils et qui était désormais son talisman depuis de nombreuses années. Il traversait le parking en veillant bien à ne pas poser les pieds ou sa canne sur une plaque de verglas et avait presque atteint sa voiture lorsque quelqu'un le bouscula violemment et manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Rumple se rattrapa sur son mauvais genoux, le sentit se dérober sous son poids, sa canne glissa sur la plaque de verglas qu'il avait failli éviter et il ne du de ne pas s'étaler de tout son long au milieu des passants qu'aux réflexes de l'homme qui l'avait bousculé. On le saisit fermement par le bras, ce qui le sauva d'une chute somme toute humiliante et douloureuse. Cet imbécile ne perdait rien pour attendre, songea toutefois Rumplestiltskin, son tempéremment inflammable échappant immédiatement à son contrôle alors qu'il se demandait comment on avait osé le bousculer, lui, Rumplestiltskin, dont la magie et la cruauté étaient sans limite. Qu'à cela ne tienne, aujourd'hui les restes d'un escargot écrasé se mêleraient aux plaques de verglas sur le parking de l'épicerie.

« Oh ! Pardon, Gold, je ne vous ai pas vu arriver, entendit-il. »

Rumplestiltskin releva la tête et distingua au travers des mêches de cheveux qui lui étaient tombées devant les yeux le visage de Charmant. Ravalant sa hargne et tâchant de faire taire sa colère et ses pulsions meurtrières, Rumple se composa un visage avenant avant de répondre avec une amertume maîtrisée :

« Charmant, salua-t-il avec une politesse froide, vous devriez regarder où vous allez ou vous finirez par vraiment jeter quelqu'un par terre.

_ Désolé, s'excusa-t-il encore. J'étais en retard et je n'ai pas fait attention. Rien de cassé ? S'enquit-il.

_ Ca va.

_ Pendant qu'on y est, poursuivit Charmant, Blanche demande si ça vous dirait de nous aider à organiser l'anniversaire de Henry.

_ J'ai assez de choses à organiser en ce moment, vous ne croyez pas ?

_ C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais elle m'a fait promettre de vous transmettre l'invitation malgré tout. Comment va Belle ?

_ Bien, assura Ruplestiltskin. Elle veut de la crème glacée aux fruits rouges au mois de février, expliqua-t-il sur un ton résigné en désignant le sac de l'épicerie qu'il tenait à la main.

_ Je vois, fit Charmant avec un sourire en coin. Quand Blanche était... »

La sonnerie du téléphone portable de monsieur Gold lui coupa la parole et ce dernier s'excusa pour prendre l'appel.

« Oui, fit-il en décrochant. Je suis justement sur le parking, dit-il après un instant. De la glace à la noix de coco ? Tu es sûre ? C'est noté, à tout à l'heure. »

Il raccrocha avec un soupir exaspéré :

« Elle a changé d'avis ? Comprit Charmant.

_ Quand je suis parti, elle voulait de la glace aux fruits rouges, maintenant c'est de la glace à la noix de coco, d'ici à ce que je rentre, ça sera sûrement de la glace au chocolat.

_ Courage, Gold, fit-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Donnez le bonjour à Belle pour moi, lança-t-il en s'éloignant. Bonne journée ! »

Rumplestiltskin poussa un nouveau soupir avant de faire demi-tour et de rebrousser chemin vers l'épicerie.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Belle ! Appela Rumplestiltskin après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Je suis rentré !

_ Je suis dans la cuisine ! Répondit-elle depuis le fond de la maison. »

Il la rejoignit après avoir abandonné chaussures et manteau dans l'entrée et la trouva affairée à la préparation du déjeuner.

« J'aurais pu m'en occuper en rentrant, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

_ Je m'ennuyais, répondit-elle.

_ Hum... fit-il. Et qu'est-il arrivé aux conseils du médecin ?

_ Le médecin a dit que je pouvais me lever et avoir une activité physique modérée, lui rappela-t-elle. »

Rumple posa le pot de crème glacée sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« De la glace à la noix de coco ! S'exclama aussitôt Belle. Tu es génial ! »

Abandonnant aussi sec son poste aux fourneaux, elle s'empara d'une grande cuillère et s'installa à la table de la cuisine avec le pot de crème glacée devant elle.

« Tu en veux ? Proposa-t-elle.

_ Peut-être plus tard, répondit-il. »

Un moment passa en silence tandis que, appuyé contre le comptoir, il contemplait son enthousiasme et se disait que ça valait bien la peine d'avoir traversé deux fois un parking mortellement piégé par le froid.

« Tu as le bonjour de Charmant, transmit-il.

_ C'est gentil. Vous vous êtes vu à l'épicerie ? Il faisait des courses pour l'anniversaire de Henry ?

_ Je pense, oui. Dit, reprit-il ensuite, tu comptes enchaîner crème glacée et... »

Il se tourna vers la poêle qui cuisait avec un air peu convaincu avant de terminer sa phrase :

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

Belle lui jeta au visage une serviette de table qui trainait près d'elle et prit un air faussement offensé :

« Ne sois pas méchant ! C'est du poulet et des légumes.

_ Quel genre de légumes ? Fit-il, rieur et se tenant prêt à réceptionner tout objet que l'envie pourrait lui prendre de lui lancer.

_ Ceux qui étaient dans le frigo. J'ai mis un peu de tout. »

Devant son absence de réaction, elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter :

« Ne fait pas cette tête là, ça va être délicieux.

_ Je n'en doute pas, assura-t-il. »

Finalement, le repas se constitua essentiellement de glace à la noix de coco.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Bon, je vais devoir y aller, décida Rumplestiltskin. Il faut que j'ouvre mon magasin au moins une fois de temps en temps.

_ Ca fait trois fois que tu dis que tu vas y aller et que tu ne bouges pas, lui fit remarquer Belle.

_ Je sais, soupira Rumplestiltskin. Mais à un moment donné, il va bien falloir que je me décide.

_ Tient-moi au courant, plaisanta-t-elle. »

Il tourna son regard vers la pendule et constata qu'une heure entière s'était déjà écoulée depuis qu'il avait fini la vaisselle et rejoint Belle sur le canapé. La jeune femme était allongée, sa tête posée sur les genoux de Rumple, et lisait tranquillement, tenant son livre d'une main tandis que l'autre carressait distraitement son ventre rebondit. Gold aussi avait les deux mains occupées, l'une jouant avec une mêche de cheveux de Belle, l'autre également posée sur le ventre de sa compagne, ne manquant aucun des petits coups de pieds que donnait le bébé qu'elle attendait.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Interrogea Rumple en revenant dans le salon chaussé, son manteau sur le dos et prêt à partir travailler, et en trouvant Belle qui enfilait ses bottes à talons.

_ A la bibliothèque.

_ Belle...

_ Rumple, l'interrompit-elle. Je vais _bien_. Le médecin a dit que je pouvais me lever, la bibliothèque n'est qu'à trois rues d'ici, je viens de finir mon dernier livre et je veux savoir si tout se passe bien là-bas pendant mon absence. »

Il quitta le salon et Belle le regarda s'éloigner avec une expression perplexe, surprise qu'il capitule aussi vite. Elle attrapa son autre botte et la passait à son pieds quand elle entendit Rumple revenir dans la pièce. Elle leva les yeux pour le trouver qui lui tendait une paire de mocassins.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle comme elle était certaine de ne pas avoir acheté ces chaussures.

_ Des chaussures plates.

_ Non.

_ Belle, la morigéna-t-il, tout est verglacé dehors. Les trottoirs sont glissants et rien que ces dix derniers jours, tu as raté une marche de l'escalier, glissé dans la baignoire deux fois, et failli te tuer en montant sur une chaise pour attraper les livres de l'étagère du haut. S'il te plait, insista-t-il. Pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Belle capitula et lui prit les mocassins des mains avec humeur. Elle ôta ses bottes à talons et chaussa les mocassins, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard noir qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté d'effacer l'air satisfait qu'il arborait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la maison ensemble, Rumplestiltskin partant d'un côté en direction de son magasin, Belle de l'autre vers la bibliothèque.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

Rumplestiltskin commença à incliner la fiole de potion qu'il tenait dans sa main. Sa concentration était extrème : il s'agissait de déterminer précisément combien de gouttes de potion étaient nécessaires pour obtenir l'effet qu'il recherchait. La première goutte de potion tomba sur le morceau de tissu étalé sur le comptoir et les fibres commencèrent à réagir. Quand la réaction se ralentit, il en laissa tomber une deuxième goutte, puis une troisième. Il s'apprêtait à en verser une quatrième quand la porte du magasin s'ouvrit et que son petit-fils déboula dans la boutique.

« Bonjour, Grand-père ! S'exclama joyeusement Henry.

_ Un instant, Henry, demanda-t-il, toujours concentré sur son expérience.

_ Salut, papa, entendit-il également. »

Neal s'appuya contre le comptoir sans ménager sa force, faisant trembler le meuble et Rumplestiltskin qui s'y appuyait d'une main. La moitié de la fiole tomba d'un seul coup sur le tissu et l'expérience se termina dans un épais nuage de fumée rouge et nauséabonde qui ne laissa du tissu qu'un vague reste carbonisé. Il fallut à Rumplestiltskin tout le self-control dont il était capable pour conserver un semblant de calme. Ni Henry ni Neal ne s'y trompèrent toutefois et comprirent à l'expression de son visage et au juron qu'il ne réussit à étouffer qu'à moitié qu'ils venaient de mettre le magicien de très mauvaise humeur.

« Euh... Désolé, s'excusa Neal. »

Neal jeta un regard incertain à son fils qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire. C'était tellement amusant de voir les adultes faire des bêtises et près de se faire gronder comme des enfants !

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'enquit Neal sur un ton quelque peu hésitant.

_ Une expérience que tu viens de réduire à néant, maugréa Rumplestiltskin en rebouchant la fiole pour conserver le peu de potion qui lui restait.

_ Une expérience pour quoi ? Demanda Henry.

_ Pour rendre un tissu indestructible. »

Il eut une moue appréciative tandis que son père poursuivait :

« Je croyais que tu travaillais à un moyen de nous faire rentrer au royaume enchanté.

_ Oui mais je suis à court d'idée. Alors je travaille sur autre chose en attendant. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? S'enquit-il en inspirant profondément afin de dissiper sa contrariété.

_ Rien de particulier, répondit toutefois Neal. On passait dans le coin alors on s'est dit qu'on allait venir dire bonjour.

_ Grand-père, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Intervint Henry. »

Le jeune garçon se tenait devant un petit coffret en bois ouvragé.

« Ca, fit le magicien en sortant de derrière son comptoir et en s'approchant, c'est un petit coffre très particulier. Tu as l'impression qu'il est très petit mais en fait, tu peux mettre tout ce que tu veux dedans.

_ Sérieux ? »

Rumplestiltskin eut un éclat de rire moqueur avant de confirmer.

« Absolument tout. »

Sous les regards médusés des deux adultes, Henry entreprit de délacer une de ses baskets.

« Humm... Fiston ? Appela Neal. Tu fais quoi, là ?

_ Je regarde si j'arrive à mettre ma chaussure dans la boite, expliqua Henry sur le ton de l'évidence. »

Le garçon retira sa basket et l'approcha précautionneusement de la boite tandis que les deux adultes échangeaient un regard à la fois perplexe et amusé. Au moment où la chaussure entra en contact avec le bois du coffret, elle se ratatina sur elle-même pour devenir une miniature de ce qu'elle était avant. Henry laissa tomber sa basket – qui avait désormais la taille d'un porte-clé – dans la boite et la contempla avec un air émerveillé.

Quand il récupéra sa chaussure, elle reprit instantannément sa taille initiale.

« Grand-père, tu crois qu'on pourrait mettre une voiture dedans ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, rit Rumplestiltskin. Il faudra qu'on essaye un jour. »

Puis Henry continua à se promener dans la boutique en observant l'amoncellement plus ou moins organisé d'articles que proposait la boutique de monsieur Gold.

« J'imagine que ta présence ici avec Henry n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je t'aie dit il y a deux jours que je ne savais pas ce qui lui ferait plaisir pour son anniversaire ? Souffla Rumplestiltskin à voix basse dès que Henry fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

_ Rien à voir, assura Neal avec une honnêteté suffisamment forcée pour que son père ne le croit pas. Ceci-dit, si tu ne savais pas, maintenant tu sais. »

Rumplestiltskin posa un regard pensif sur son petit-fils qui était à présent penché sur un miroir au cadre ouvragé avant de commenter :

« Il a l'air d'avoir retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.

_ Oui, approuva Neal en souriant. Peter Pan lui donne encore des cauchemars de temps à autre mais dans l'ensemble, je crois qu'on peut dire que le pire est derrière nous. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant que Henry vagabondait dans le magasin, tous les deux étonnés d'avoir réussi à reconstruire en un peine plus d'un an une relation qui n'avait pas existé depuis des décennies.

« Dit, Grand-père, intervint Henry en revenant vers eux, il arrive quand le bébé de Belle déjà ?

_ Dans un mois, répondit Rumple.

_ Vous allez l'appeler comment ?

_ Tu verras. »

Henry voulut insister mais Neal décréta qu'ils devaient y aller et ils quittèrent le magasin. Rumple s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où était exposé le coffret de bois qui avait tant plu à Henry et l'enleva du rayon pour aller le ranger dans l'arrière-boutique, hors de la portée d'un quelconque client.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – De l'angoisse, des équipes recherches et une déclaration de presse**

« Ruby ? C'est monsieur Gold à l'appareil. Est-ce que Belle est chez vous ? … A quelle heure ? »

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Mary-Margaret ? Gold au téléphone. Est-ce que Belle est avec vous ? »

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Regina, Belle n'est pas à la maison, j'imagine que vous ne savez pas où elle peut être. »

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

Rumplestiltskin leva le visage de ses mains quand on frappa à la porte. Il se leva et ouvrit au sherif Swann. Il la laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Depuis quand n'avez vous pas de nouvelle ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

_ Cet après-midi, expliqua nerveusement Gold. Elle est partie pour la bibliothèque vers quinze heures et elle ne devait pas en avoir pour longtemps mais quand je suis rentré, elle n 'était toujours pas là. Il a du lui arriver quelque chose. »

Gold se passa une main sur le front, l'air complètement désemparé.

« On se calme, décida Emma en prenant les choses en main. Asseyez-vous, dit-elle en le guidant vers le canapé. Vous avez essayé de l'appeler ?

_ Des dizaines de fois, évidemment ! Rétorqua violemment Gold qui avait du mal à ne pas s'emporter.

_ Est-ce que le téléphone sonne ou est-ce que vous tombez directement sur la messagerie ?

_ La messagerie directement. Quelle importance ?

_ C'est important parce que ça signifie que le téléphone est éteint ou hors d'état de marche, et pas qu'elle est dans l'incapacité de décrocher. Est-ce que vous avez appelé la bibliothèque pour savoir à quelle heure elle est partie ?

_ J'ai essayé. La bibliothèque est fermée à cette heure.

_ D'accord. C'est là que vous avez commencé à appeler ses amies, c'est ça ? Conclut-elle en reprenant les éléments qu'il lui avait donnés au téléphone avant qu'elle n'arrive.

_ Oui. Ruby a dit qu'elle était passée chez Granny et qu'elle était partie un peu avant dix-sept heures trente. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre avant d'ajouter dans un soupir :

« C'était il y a plus de trois heures. »

Emma baissa les yeux, fuyant le regard de Rumplestiltskin en réalisant que les procédures de police apparaissaient bien cruelles quand on devait les appliquer à des gens qu'on connaissait.

« Gold, je... commença Emma. Ce que je vais vous demander ne va pas vous plaire mais est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'elle ait décidé de partir volontairement ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

_ Eh bien, hésita Emma. Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu vous quitter ?

_ Non ! S'offusqua monsieur Gold. Absolument pas ! C'est ridicule !

_ Pas de dispute, dernièrement ?

_ Non, rien qui justifierait une rupture.

_ Je suis désolée d'insister mais c'est la procédure. Allez vérifier que ses vêtements et sa brosse à dent sont toujours là, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais passer un coup de fil en attendant. »

Elle attendit que Rumplestiltskin soit sorti de la pièce pour composer un numéro :

« _Hôpital de Storybrooke_, répondit une voix d'homme.

_ Bonsoir, ici le sherif Swann, se présenta Emma, je voudrais savoir si vous avez admis une femme enceinte entre cet après-midi dix-sept heures trente et maintenant. »

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, à présent ? Demanda Rumplestiltskin, effondré et alors que l'aiguille de la pendule annonçait vingt-deux heures.

_ Pour l'instant, rien, regretta Emma. Il fait nuit noire, cela ne servirait à rien de lancer des recherches maintenant, aussi frustrant que ce soit de devoir attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Si elle n'est ni à l'hôpital, ni chez une amie, et que toutes ses affaires sont là, alors il n'y a plus aucune piste que nous pouvons explorer à cette heure-ci.

_ Est-ce que vous savez quelle température il fait dehors ? Insista Rumplestiltskin, près de s'énerver encore.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, admit Emma. Froid. Très froid. »

Un silence lourd d'angoisse s'installa puis la jeune femme soupira et se leva du canapé.

« Essayez de prendre quelques heures de repos. Je vous tiendrais informé demain matin à la première heure. »

Puis elle prit congé et regagna son appartement.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

Le son d'un poing tambourinant contre la vitre du magasin tira soudainement monsieur Gold du sommeil. Il se redressa brusquement et constata qu'il s'était endormi sur son bureau. Malgré les recommandations du sherif de rester chez lui, il s'était trouvé incapable de supporter l'absence de Belle et l'idée même d'entrer dans leur chambre, de s'allonger dans le lit où elle n'était pas, lui était inconcevable. Il avait donc décidé de se rendre au magasin où il avait passé la nuit à essayer tous les sortilèges de localisation qu'il connaissait. Quittant l'arrière boutique avec une grimace de douleur due à son mauvais genoux qui se rappelait à lui après ce moment d'immobilité, Rumple découvrit que le poing qui tambourinait contre la vitre de sa boutique était celui de Baelfire. Il déverrouilla la porte et le laissa entrer.

« Je me doutais que tu serais là, fit Baelfire en entrant. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Belle ? »

Rumplestiltskin fit non de la tête et essaya de remettre à leur place les mèches de cheveux qui avaient pris des libertés durant son sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? S'étonna Bae en suivant son père dans l'arrière boutique et en découvrant le bureau jonché de matériel divers et surtout en voyant que certains appareils gisaient sur le sol en mille morceaux.

_ J'ai perdu mon calme, éluda Rumplestiltskin en se rasseyant et en se passant les mains sur le visage.

_ Tu as essayé de localiser Belle, c'est ça ? Devina-t-il. »

Rumplestiltskin resta pensif quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je n'y suis pas arrivé. Aucune des méthodes que j'ai essayé n'a marché.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire... commença Neal avec effroi. »

Son père leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un début de sourire triste.

« Non, répondit-il. Ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'elle est morte. La magie a ses limites, vois-tu. J'ai deux théories qui se rejoignent pour expliquer que je ne puisse pas localiser Belle. Elle est enceinte. Mes sortilèges sont conçus pour localiser une seule personne mais d'un certain point de vue, Belle est deux personnes. Autre hypothèse, il se peut aussi que le bébé ait hérité d'une part de mes pouvoirs magiques. Si c'est le cas, il est tout à fait possible que la magie du bébé bloque la mienne. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Neal reprit :

« C'est Emma qui m'envoie te chercher. Elle nous attend au poste pour faire le point. »

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Bon, voilà ce qu'on sait, commença Emma alors que le jour n'était pas encore complètement levé, debout devant un long tableau sur lequel elle avait noté le peu d'information dont ils disposaient. Hier après-midi, Belle est partie pour la bibliothèque vers quinze heures. J'ai appelé sa remplaçante ce matin : elle en est reparti vers seize heures quinze. Puis Ruby nous a dit qu'elle était passée à la brasserie de Granny et qu'elle y était resté jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente. Elle s'est donc volatilisée entre ici... et là, fit-elle en entourant deux points sur la carte de Storybrooke qu'elle avait accrochée sur le tableau. Il faut quadriller et fouiller tout le secteur. Ruby s'occupe en ce moment même de rassembler des volontaires. On fera trois équipes : l'une avec Mary-Margaret, une deuxième avec David, et la dernière avec Neal. Gold, fit-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé, j'imagine qu'il est hors de question d'espérer vous tenir à l'écart alors pour commencer, j'aurais besoin de la liste des gens qui pourraient en vouloir à Belle. »

Rumplestiltskin haussa les sourcils et rétorqua :

« La liste va être courte.

_ C'est ce que je me suis dit, répondit Emma. Alors pendant que vous y êtes, faites-moi aussi la liste de vos ennemis à vous. Je suis sûre que cette deuxième liste sera beaucoup plus fournie. »

Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre quand Prof entra dans le commissariat.

« Excellent timing, fit Emma en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre. Gold, donnez-moi votre téléphone portable. Prof va le mettre sur écoute et rediriger les appels vers mon téléphone, de sorte que vous puissiez venir avec moi si besoin tout en étant sûr de ne pas rater un coup de fil crucial.

_ Du genre ? S'enquit Charmant.

_ Du genre d'une demande de rançon, ou bien si Belle parvenait à le contacter, explicita-t-elle. »

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

Ils continuèrent à s'organiser encore une demi-heure puis les volontaires de Ruby arrivèrent et Blanche, Charmant et Neal commencèrent à former leurs équipes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Fit Rumplestiltskin en se levant d'un bond quand il vit Crochet arriver.

_ Il s'est porté volontaire pour aider aux recherches, intervint Emma d'une voix qu'elle voulait sans appel.

_ Hors de question, refusa Rumplestiltskin en marchant droit sur Crochet, un violent orage dans les yeux.

_ Eh, eh, on se calme, voulut se défendre le pirate. Je veux juste aider. Je l'aime bien, moi, la petite Belle.

_ Tu lui as tiré dessus ! Cria Gold. »

Emma s'interposa entre eux.

« On sait qu'il lui a tiré dessus, admit Emma. Mais il nous a aussi aidé à sauver Henry du pays imaginaire. Vous avez vos raison de ne pas l'aimer mais vous n'êtes pas non plus en position de pouvoir vous permettre de refuser de l'aide. Argumenter nous fait perdre du temps à vous, à moi, et à Belle.

_ Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup quand tu prends ma défense, Emma, lança Crochet de son habituel ton arrogant. On n'aurait pas du rompre, toi et moi.

_ Toi, tu la fermes, Killian, lui rétorqua-t-elle. »

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Je laisse la parole à notre sherif qui va vous expliquer la situation, conclut Regina en s'écartant. »

Emma s'avança et prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'adresser au petit groupe de villageois réuni devant le commissariat et à Sidney Glass le journaliste armé de son calepin et accompagné de son caméraman.

« Comme madame le maire vous l'a expliqué, nous avons ouvert une enquête concernant la disparition de Belle, fille du seigneur Maurice. Elle a été vue pour la dernière fois quittant le restaurant de Granny hier à dix-sept heures trente. Elle portait un manteau gris, une robe bleu foncé, des collants noirs et des mocassins. Le bureau du sherif invite toute personne ayant des informations à se faire connaître.

_ Sherif Swann, l'interpela le journaliste. S'agit-il d'un enlèvement ? Y a-t-il eu une demande de rançon ?

_ Nous n'avons reçu aucune demande de rançon pour le moment, mais nous n'écartons aucune piste. Ce sera tout, merci. Pas d'autre commentaire, trancha-t-elle alors que les questions des villageois fusaient à la cantonnade. »

« Alors, cette liste ? S'enquit Emma auprès de Rumplestiltskin après avoir regagné les locaux du commissariat. »

Il lui tendit le calepin sur lequel il écrivait et Emma en resta bouche bée.

« Woh... Ça fait beaucoup de suspects... »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – Une longue liste de suspects, un témoin oculaire et pas d'indice**

« Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir directement convoqué au commissariat ? Demanda Gold en descendant de voiture.

_ Parce qu'on ne convoque pas les gens au commissariat quand on n'est pas sûr qu'ils sont impliqués, rétorqua Emma. »

Elle gravit les quelques marches du perron et cogna à la porte. Rumplestiltskin la rejoignit et ils patientèrent une minute avant qu'un vieil homme n'ouvre la porte.

« Seigneur Maurice, le salua Emma. Je suis le sherif Swann, vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

Le vieil homme eut un signe de tête affirmatif et son regard passa de Emma à monsieur Gold d'un air féroce.

« Nous pouvons entrer un moment ? Demanda-t-elle alors que sa question sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une requête.

_ Lui, fit Maurice en désignant Rumplestiltskin, il n'entre pas chez moi.

_ J'ai bien peur que si, insista Emma en s'avançant. »

Maurice s'écarta et les laissa entrer tous les deux comme Emma ne lui laissait pas le choix. Ils le suivirent jusqu'au salon et le vieil homme prit la parole :

« Vous êtes là pour Belle, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu aux infos qu'elle était portée disparue. »

Le seigneur Maurice se laissa tomber dans son canapé sous les yeux éberlués de Rumplestiltskin et d'Emma. Le sherif parcourut la pièce du regard et constata que l'endroit aurait eu bien besoin d'un coup de ménage. Elle comprit mieux la réaction vide d'émotion du vieil homme quand son regard se posa sur la table basse sur laquelle gisaient les cadavres de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool.

« A quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez vu votre fille ? Demanda Emma.

_ J'sais plus, répondit le vieil homme.

_ Ça je peux vous le dire, intervint Rumplestiltskin d'une voix dure. C'était il y a environ deux mois.

_ Ouais ça doit être ça, admit le père de Belle.

_ Et depuis, plus de nouvelle ? Repartit Emma.

_ Non... La petite, elle ne veut plus me voir, expliqua-t-il.

_ Et ça vous étonne ?! S'emporta Rumplestiltskin. Après lui avoir dit que son bébé ne serait jamais votre petit-enfant ?

_ Gold... voulut intervenir Emma.

_ Non, poursuivit-il. Cet homme lui a brisé le cœur ! Après ça, elle a pleuré pendant des heures ! Et maintenant, elle a disparu, et il n'en a strictement rien à faire ! Si jamais je découvre que vous avez quoi que ce soit à voir avec sa disparition... commença Gold.

_ Ça suffit ! Fit Emma en le retenant alors qu'il s'approchait avec une attitude menaçante. Allez prendre l'air, ordonna-t-elle en le poussant vers la porte. »

Elle attendit qu'il soit sorti et ait claqué la porte derrière lui pour s'avancer jusqu'à un fauteuil poussièreux et s'asseoir en face du père de Belle.

« Monsieur, fit-elle, la dernière fois que Belle a disparu c'était vous qui aviez orchestré son enlèvement alors je vous le demande encore : quand avez-vous vu votre fille pour la dernière fois ?

_ C'est comme il vous l'a dit, répondit-il. Il y a deux mois. Elle sortait d'une boutique de vêtements pour enfants. C'est là que j'ai découvert qu'elle était enceinte. On s'est disputé et elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Et c'est tout. Je ne l'ai pas enlevée, sherif, assura-t-il d'une voix défaite. Mais il a tort, fit-il avec un signe de tête en direction de la porte derrière laquelle Rumplestiltskin venait de disparaître, je n'en ai pas rien à faire qu'elle ait disparu. Mais je crois que même là, elle ne voudrait pas de mon aide. Pas après ce que je lui ai dit... »

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Alors, fit Crochet en règlant son pas sur celui de Blanche, s'en est où entre votre fille et Baelfire ? La hache de guerre est enterrée ou pas encore tout à fait ?

_ Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Killian, rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Oh, allez, Belle-maman, insista-t-il, une petite anecdote.

_ Je ne suis pas votre belle-mère.

_ Je sais mais quand même, je suis sorti avec votre fille. »

Blanche lui jeta un regard désabusé avant de se reconcentrer sur le chemin de forêt qu'ils suivaient.

« Il n'y a rien ici, s'énerva Mary-Margaret. Pas une empreinte, pas une branche cassée, rien. On perd notre temps, conclut-elle. Elle n'est pas là. »

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Hey ! … Hey ! Entendit Ruby derrière elle. »

Elle se retourna pour voir Archie qui arrivait en courant.

« Vous cherchez Belle, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu as des informations ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Aucune, répondit-il en se tenant les côtes, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Mais j'ai Pongo, fit-il en désignant son chien qui se tenait près de lui. Je peux vous le prêter si vous voulez. Il est doué pour retrouver les gens. Tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un vêtement que Belle a porté.

_ J'appelle Emma, intervint Neal. »

Il s'éloigna pour téléphoner tandis que Ruby répondait à Archie :

« On va te trouver ça, merci beaucoup ! »

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« La lessive était à jour, fit Emma en les rejoignant une demi-heure plus tard. Mais j'ai sa taie d'oreiller, ça devrait faire l'affaire, non ?

_ C'est parfait, assura Archie en lui prenant le tissu des mains. »

Il s'éloigna pour faire sentir la taie d'oreiller à Pongo tandis qu'Emma rejoignait Neal.

« Rien de votre coté ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Je viens d'avoir mes parents au téléphone. Ils n'ont rien trouvé ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ Nous non plus, admit Neal. On a refait deux fois le chemin qu'elle a du emprunter sans rien trouver de bizarre. C'est comme si elle s'était volatilisée. »

Emma poussa un soupir et se passa nerveusement une main sur le front. Elle consulta sa montre et constata que Belle avait disparu depuis près de seize heures.

« Où est mon père en ce moment ? Demanda Neal.

_ Au poste. Je lui ai demandé de revoir la liste de ses ennemis. Ça ne servira probablement pas à grand-chose mais au moins il peut se concentrer sur autre chose que son angoisse. »

Elle balaya la rue du regard. Quelques passants curieux s'étaient arrêtés pour poser des questions aux volontaires des recherches qui profitaient de la conversation entre Neal et Emma pour boire un peu d'eau avant de se remettre en route.

« Ça va, toi ? Lui demanda Neal, presque avec hésitation. »

Emma eut un soupir désabusé avant de répondre :

« Et toi ?

_ Je tiens le coup, assura-t-il, mais toi tu m'as l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_ On n'a aucune piste, Neal, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

_ On va en trouver, assura-t-il. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et prit une profonde inspiration pour se ressaisir.

« Il faut que je retourne au poste, dit-elle. Je te laisse avec Archie et le chien, fit-elle. »

Neal hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Emma s'était déjà détournée et repartait vers sa voiture. Neal poussa un profond soupir et la regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. A une époque, il n'aurait pas hésité, il aurait su exactement quoi dire pour la réconforter mais ensuite, Tamara lui avait tiré dessus, Henry avait été kidnappé, et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient multiplié les erreurs et avaient une fois de plus laisser passer leur chance. Il se demandait souvent si Emma savait qu'il essayait de rattraper ses erreurs. Il se demandait encore plus souvent si elle essayait de rattraper les siennes.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Emma, appela Regina dès qu'elle eut fait un pas dans le commissariat. Il faut que vous entendiez ça. »

La mairesse était assise à la table de réunion en compagnie de Rumplestiltskin et de Sœur Astrid. Elle les rejoignit et entendit le témoignage de la nonne qui lui expliqua qu'elle avait vu Belle hier en fin d'après-midi qui parlait au conducteur d'une voiture arrêtée sur le bas côté.

« Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement au début, expliquait-elle, mais c'est quand j'ai entendu qu'elle avait disparu vers dix-sept heures trente que j'ai réalisé que c'est à peu près à cette heure-là que je l'ai vu parler à cette voiture. Elle a discuté une bonne minute avec le conducteur, a eu l'air d'hésiter puis est montée dans la voiture.

_ De son plein gré ? Interrogea Emma.

_ Tout à fait, assura Astrid. C'est elle qui a ouvert la portière et qui est montée.

_ Est-ce que vous avez pu voir le conducteur ? Poursuivit le sherif.

_ Non malheureusement. J'étais trop loin. »

Soeur Astrid leur décrivit une voiture grise des plus ordinaires puis Emma la remercia et Regina la raccompagna. Pendant la conversation, Gold sétait levé et avait commencé à faire les cent pas.

« Ça ne lui ressemble pas, dit-il d'une voix tendue dès que Astrid fut partie. Belle n'est pas du genre à monter en voiture avec un inconnu. »

Dès lors, ils entreprirent de croiser la liste des ennemis de Rumplestiltskin avec celle des gens que connaissait Belle mais aucun nom n'en ressortit et la tension nerveuse monta encore d'un cran au commissariat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Robin des bois, un sac à main et de la boue**

« J'ai besoin des dossiers du service des cartes grises de tous les gens possédant une voiture grise à Storybrooke, Maine, réexpliqua Emma pour ce qui lui semblait être la cinquantième fois aujourd'hui. »

Le temps filait à toute vitesse. Il était déjà midi, ce qui voulait dire que Belle avait disparu depuis plus de dix-huit heures et sans demande de rançon ni revendication, l'objectif du coupable restait un mystère. Il était clair cependant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'utiliser dans un quelconque échange et si elle n'avait pas cette valeur à ses yeux, alors sa vie en en était d'autant plus menacée. Rumplestiltskin l'avait bien compris et devenait plus anxieux, plus irracible et plus dangereux de minute en minute.

« _Et vous êtes... ? _Demanda la voix au téléphone.

_ Le sherif Swann. Je l'ai déjà dit à votre collègue.

_ _Très bien. Vous aimeriez avoir ces dossiers pour quand ?_ Demanda la femme avec un professionnalisme tranquille.

_ Pour la semaine prochaine ! Ironisa Emma, hors d'elle après déjà plus d'une demi-heure à se faire transférer de service en service. Pour tout de suite, enfin ! Cria-t-elle. Une femme a disparu, elle est enceinte de huit mois, il fait moins cinq dehors, moins dix la nuit !

_ _Ah, je vois, _reprit la femme_. Elle a donc disparu au volant de sa voiture grise, c'est ça ?_

_ Mais non ! Elle a été enlevée par quelqu'un qui conduit une voiture grise ! Si je savais quelle voiture je cherchais, je n'aurais pas besoin de vos services, réfléchissez ! Il me faut la liste de tous les gens qui possèdent une voiture grise à Storybrooke, Maine. Envoyez-moi ces dossiers immédiatement ou passez-moi votre supérieur ! »

Il fallut encore à Emma deux heures de coups de téléphone et de cris pour obtenir les dossiers qu'elle demandait. A son grand désespoir, il apparut alors que près de la moitié des voitures enregistrées à Storybrooke étaient grises, ce qui poussa tout le monde encore un peu plus à bout. Regina, Rumplestiltskin et Emma entreprirent donc d'entrer tous les noms un par un dans le CODIS pour rechercher parmi les conducteurs de voitures grises ceux qui avaient un casier jusdiciaire ou qui apparraissaient sur la liste de Rumplestiltskin.

« J'en ai un, fit Regina au bout d'un moment. Robin Hood, multiples cambriolages dans des propriétés luxueuses, et il est sur ta liste, Gold.

_ Ce n'est pas lui, rétorqua toutefois le magicien sans même se donner la peine de lever les yeux du dossier qu'il consultait. »

Il posa le dossier sur la pile des gens qui n'avaient pas retenu leur attention et en prit un autre.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Discuta néanmoins Emma. J'admets qu'il y a un monde entre des cambriolages et le rapte d'une femme enceinte mais quand même. Il est sur votre liste.

_ Je l'ai mis sur ma liste parce que vous m'avez dit de n'omettre aucun nom, sherif, expliqua-t-il avec une patience forcée, mais je sais que ce n'est pas lui parce qu'à l'époque où je le retenais prisonnier dans mon château, Belle l'a aidé à s'évader. Il lui doit la vie. Il ne l'a pas enlevée. »

Il semblait en effet que Robin des Bois auraient eu bien peu de raisons de kidnapper la femme qui lui avait un jour sauver la vie. Toutefois, Emma n'aimait pas l'idée d'innocenter un suspect sur la seule parole de monsieur Gold.

« Vous en êtes absolument certain ? Insista donc Emma. Parce que si Belle le connait, ça pourrait expliquer qu'elle soit montée dans la voiture de son plein gré. »

Rumplestiltskin n'avait de toute évidence pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle mais à peine Emma avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'il était debout, prêt à partir, et que Robin de Bois faisait son entrée dans la liste des suspects, à la première place.

Robin Hood étant le bénévole le plus notoire et dévoué de l'association de quartier de Storybrooke, c'est par là que Rumplestiltskin et Emma commencèrent à le chercher. La Mère Supérieure, qui gérait la plus grande partie de l'association, leur apprit qu'il s'employait actuellement à construire une cabane dans un arbre pour Ansel et Gretel. Leur jeune père, qui les élevait seul, était constamment débordé et trop souvent dépassé malgré sa bonne volonté et faisait souvent appel aux services de l'association. Ils remercièrent la Mère Supérieure et se mirent en route pour la maison où vivaient Ansel, Gretel et leur père.

« Robin Hood ? Appela Emma. Police, cria-t-elle. Descendez de là, on a à vous parler ! »

Perché dans un arbre au fond du jardin, le jeune homme achevait de fixer une planche à ce qui commençait à ressembler à une échelle. Emma et monsieur Gold s'avancèrent tandis qu'il leur jetait un coup d'oeil depuis son perchoir et commençait à en descendre.

« C'est à quel sujet ? Demanda-t-il en sautant d'une hauteur déraisonnable et en aterrissant souplement devant eux. »

Il tressaillit en croisant le regard de Rumplestiltskin mais ne laissa paraître aucun autre signe indiquant qu'il avait reconnu son ancien geôlier.

« J'aimerais savoir où vous étiez hier soir entre dix-sept et dix-huit heures, exigea Emma.

_ J'étais ici, répondit Robin après avoir pris quelques secondes pour s'en rappeler. Les enfants avaient fait un gâteau pour me remercier de leur contruire une cabane et ensuite je suis rester jouer avec eux jusqu'à ce que leur père revienne du travail. J'ai du rentrer chez moi vers dix-huit heures trente. Pourquoi ? Reprit-il après quelques secondes comme ni Gold ni Emma ne disait rien. L'homme le plus riche et le plus égoïste de Storybrooke a été cambriolé ? »

Il adressa un regard narquois et vaguement satisfait à Rumplestiltskin et Emma décida d'intervenir avant que le magicien ou sa canne ne perde patience.

« Non, rétorqua-t-elle durement, sa compagne enceinte de huit mois a été enlevée. »

Robin Hood perdit soudain de sa superbe.

« Belle a été enlevée ? Répéta-t-il, sonné. Mince alors... Mais vous avez des suspects ? A part moi, évidemment. »

Emma préféra ne pas répondre à ça et recentra son interrogatoire :

« Si vous n'avez rien à voir avec sa disparition, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on jette un coup d'oeil à votre voiture, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il accepta et Rumplestiltskin et Emma eureut beau passer la voiture grise au peigne fin, ils ne trouvèrent aucun indice indiquant que Belle y soit jamais monté.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Gold ? Appela Emma en parcourant le commissariat. »

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de pause. Les gonds grincèrent bruyemment et Rumplestiltskin, qui venait à peine de fermer les yeux, se réveilla en sursaut.

« Oh, désolée, fit-elle. Si j'avais su que vous dormiez je vous aurais laissé tranquille.

_ Au contraire, répondit Rumplestiltskin en étouffant un baillement et en se redressant sur sa chaise. Vous venez de me tirer d'un mauvais rêve. »

Durant le chemin du retour après avoir interrogé Robin des Bois, Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas dit un mot. La mâchoire serrée et les traits tendus, il était resté silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivée au poste puis avait vaguement marmonné qu'il voulait être seul avant de disparaître. Emma, elle, s'était dirigée vers son bureau et laissée tomber sur sa chaise, le visage dans les mains, exténuée et abattue par le profond sentiment d'impuissance qui lui nouait le ventre. Regina lui avait dit qu'elle avait fini en leur absence de rentrer tous les noms qui restaient dans le CODIS sans trouver aucun autre casier judiciaire ni aucun autre nom correspondant à ceux qu'avait listés Rumplestiltskin. Les deux femmes avaient échangé leurs inquiétudes quant au temps qui filait et à leurs chances de retrouver Belle en vie qui s'amenuisaient d'heure en heure. Elles se dirent aussi que quand ils retrouveraient le coupable, ils auraient de la chance s'ils parvenaient à le mettre derrière les barreaux avant que Rumplestiltskin ne lui mette la main dessus. Dans le cas contraire, il n'y aurait sans doute pas de procès à instruire, juste une tombe à creuser.

Après un moment, Emma s'était décidée à aller chercher Rumplestiltskin et l'avait trouvé qui s'était assoupi dans la salle de repos, certainement tombé d'épuisement. Emma le rejoignit et s'assit en face de lui à la table sur laquelle il s'était endormi.

« Du nouveau ? S'enquit-il.

_ Non, dit-elle sur un ton de regret. Je venais vous demander si vous aviez mangé quelque chose ces dernières heures, fit-elle en posant une barre de chocolat et une bouteille d'eau tirées du distributeur du hall devant lui.

_ Rien depuis hier midi, admit-il, merci. »

Emma attendit qu'il ait avalé une bouchée de la barre de chocolat pour reprendre :

« A quoi vous rêviez ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment et se passa les mains sur le visage avant de répondre :

« C'était plutôt un cauchemar, en fait. Il faisait très sombre et mon fils m'appelait au secours. Ce n'était pas Baelfire, précisa-t-il, mais je sais que c'était mon fils. Je ne voyais pas où il était et je ne pouvais pas l'aider.

_ Vous attendez un garçon ? Demanda Emma en choisissant de ramener la conversation sur un sujet plus réjouissant. »

Rumplestiltskin cessa de fixer la bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait dans sa main et adressa un sourire pâle à Emma.

« Nous ne savons pas, dit-il. Belle aimait bien l'idée de devoir réfléchir à deux prénoms.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous préféreriez ? Insista Emma, bien décidée à le convaincre qu'ils allaient retrouver sa compagne.

_ Je n'en sais rien, admit Rumplestiltskin en esquissant un demi sourire. Ce que je préfèrerais, c'est ne pas refaire les erreurs que j'ai faites avec Bae, que ce soit avec une fille ou avec un autre fils.

_ Vous y arriverez, assura Emma avec un sourire franc. »

Monsieur Gold lui retourna son sourire puis elle quitta la pièce. Depuis que Henry avait été kidnappé par Greg et Tamara l'an passé et que Regina, Gold, Charmant, Blanche et Emma s'étaient retrouvés coincés sur le même bâteau à devoir travailler ensemble, les relations avaient bien évoluées et s'étaient beaucoup adoucies entre eux tous. A part entre Neal et Emma, bien sûr, mais c'était une autre histoire...

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

L'équipe de recherche de Charmant, qui n'avait fait que quelques brèves pauses depuis ce matin, fouillant un périmètre chaque fois plus large, s'arrêta devant la mairie et regarda l'aiguille de l'immense pendule atteindre le chiffre six, annonçant dix-sept heures trente, annonçant que Belle n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis vingt-quatre heures.

« Le jour commence à baisser, constata Archie. Il fera nuit dans une heure.

_ Remettons-nous en route, décida donc Charmant, entraînant à sa suite Archie, Pongo, et Leroy. »

Ils s'engageaient dans une petite rue qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorée quand Pongo se mit soudain à tirer sur sa laisse avec frénésie. Le dalmatien se mit à aboyer et partit en courant, traînant brutalement Archie derrière lui. Charmant et Leroy échangèrent un regard où se mêlaient surprise et regain d'espoir avant de se mettre à courir derrière Archie et Pongo.

« Tu crois qu'il a senti quelque chose ? Lança Leroy.

_ J'espère que oui ! »

Pongo les conduisit jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue et s'arrêta devant une benne à ordures. Dressé sur ses pattes arrières, il s'appuyait sur le contener en aboyant de plus belle. La benne ne contenait à priori rien de particulier et Charmant se mit à en sortir un à un les sacs poubelle pour que Pongo puisse les renifler de plus près. Au septième sac, il se remit à aboyer et attrapa le sac entre ses dents. Charmant s'en empara tandis que Archie rappelait son chien pour le féliciter. Il déchira le pastique du sac et en renversa le contenu sur le sol.

Il en tomba un manteau gris clair.

Un sac à main.

Et une boule de tissu noir.

« Quelqu'un aurait un kleenex ? Demanda Charmant en tendant la main. »

Archie lui en donna un et Charmant entreprit d'ouvrir le sac à main en se servant du mouchoir pour ne pas recouvrir d'éventuelles empreintes avec les siennes. Il en tira un portefeuille rouge et l'ouvrit.

« C'est celui de Belle, dit-il en trouvant ses papiers d'identité et une photo où elle apparaissait avec Rumplestiltskin. »

Puis il se désintéressa du sac et ramassa la boule de tissu noir. Il la démêla et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une paire de collants.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

En descendant de sa voiture vingt minutes après avoir reçu l'appel de son père, Emma du presque courir pour arriver aux preuves avant Rumplestiltskin. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'une équipe avait retrouvé le manteau et le portefeuille de Belle mais avait volontairement omis de lui parler des collants. Elle rejoignit son père avec un sachet transparent déjà prêt et il glissa la paire de collants dedans. Emma tira un autre sac à indice beaucoup plus grand de sa poche, laissa tomber les collants au fond, et mis le manteau par-dessus. Quand Rumplestiltskin les rejoignit, elle lui demanda pour la forme de confirmer que le manteau était bien celui de Belle puis elle emballa également le sac à main et son contenu dans un troisième sachet avant de confier les indices à Leroy en lui demandant de les porter à Prof le plus vite possible pour qu'il les examine.

Quand Leroy se fut éloigné avec les affaires de Belle, le premier réflexe d'Emma fut d'observer les murs alentours à la recherche d'une caméra de surveillance qui aurait pu leur apprendre qui s'était débarrassé du sac poubelle, mais tous les murs étaient nus. Elle fit reculer tout le monde et se mit à inspecter les alentours en priant pour que la personne qui avait jeté le sac ait laissé une trace de son passage.

« Emma, entendit-elle derrière elle. »

Elle se retourna pour trouver monsieur Gold qui l'avait rejointe.

« S'il vous plait, faite attention où vous marchez. Si ce type a laissé une trace de son passage, je vais la trouver, assura-t-elle.

_ Emma, insista Gold. Si s'était vous qui aviez kidnappé quelqu'un, vous vous débarrasseriez de quoi en premier : du corps ou du manteau ? »

Elle se figea et il lui fallut une minute de réflexion pour réaliser qu'il avait raison. Il comprit à son silence et avant que quiconque ait pu le retenir, il avait abattu de toutes ses forces sa canne contre la fenêtre de la conciergerie près de laquelle était rangée la benne à ordure. La vitre explosa et il frappa encore plusieurs coups avant de se laisser glisser au sol, le visage dans les mains. Quiconque aurait croisé son regard à ce moment là aurait cru voir l'incarnation même de la souffrance.

« Gold, fit doucement Emma en le rejoignant une minute plus tard et en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, je ne vais pas vous mentir : vous avez raison. C'est mauvais signe qu'on ait retrouvé ses affaires dans cette poubelle. Mais je peux vous assurer, continua-t-elle d'une voix déterminée, que tant que je n'aurais pas son cadavre sous les yeux, je continuerais de considérer qu'elle est en vie. C'est ce que vous devriez faire vous aussi. Je vais laisser les recherches se poursuivre jusqu'à la nuit tombée et si on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvée d'ici là, nous reprendrons demain, et le jour d'après s'il le faut, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve. Vous avez ma parole. Allez, debout, fit-elle en lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Emma, intervint la voix de Charmant derrière elle. Vient voir ça. »

Laissant Gold près d'Archie, Emma rejoignit son père qui observait avec attention le rebord du trottoir.

« Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant à son tour pour observer le dépôt brunâtre qu'un pneu avait laissé au bord de la chaussée. »

Charmant ramassa un peu de la substance et la frotta entre ses doigts.

« C'est de la terre, déclara-t-il. De la terre boueuse. »

Il y eut un moment de silence dubitatif durant lequel tout le monde réfléchit au nouvel indice puis :

« La forêt, comprit Emma. Elle est dans la forêt. »

Tirant son téléphone portable de la poche de son manteau, elle composa rapidement un numéro.

« Maman, dit-elle dès qu'elle décrocha, je veux que toutes les équipes se rassemblent immédiatement à l'entrée de la forêt, à la sortie de la départementale. »

Elle écouta sa mère lui répondre que la forêt avait déjà été explorée le matin même et expliqua :

« On y est passé trop tôt. On vient de retrouver ses affaires dans une poubelle alors elle ne doit pas être là-bas depuis très longtemps. »

Elle se retourna et vit que Archie était déjà au téléphone avec la troisième équipe de recherche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 – La forêt la nuit, une conversation, et un interrogatoire**

Le jour faiblissait toujours plus alors que les trois équipes de recherche se rejoignaient à l'aurée de la forêt. Charmant achevait de distribuer à tous des lampes torches tandis qu'Emma expliquait :

« Nous formerons des groupes de trois ou quatre, chaque groupe partant dans une direction différente avec une formation de type battue en faisant bien attention à ne pas laisser plus de deux ou trois mètres entre chaque personnes. Appelez son nom mais veillez à observer des pauses de quinze à vingt secondes entre deux cris. Il est arrivé par le passé que les appels des victimes ait été couverts par les cris de ceux qui les cherchaient. Allez, on y va ! Il fait déjà moins sept alors on doit agir vite. Gold, vous venez avec moi, décida-t-elle comme il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse sans surveillance et alors que ses nerfs étaient mis à si rude épreuve. »

Ils s'engagèrent tous dans la forêt, chaque équipe partant de son côté en observant la formation qu'Emma leur avait conseillé. Blanche vint se placer à la droite d'Emma, à trois mètres d'elle, et Crochet se plaça à sa gauche. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un air excédé.

« Quoi ? Lança Killian. Faut bien que je choisisse une équipe. Dans la deuxième il y a ton père et dans l'autre il y a Baelfire. Et les deux veulent me casser la figure...

_ Dans mon équipe, il y a Rumplestiltskin, fit remarquer Emma.

_ Bah tu vois, je préfère, fit-il. »

Dans d'autres circonstances moins sombres, Emma aurait pu rire de la réplique, mais en l'occurence elle se contenta d'un sourire vaguement amusé.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour Neal et mon père, lui assura-t-elle toutefois plus sérieusement. Neal, c'est à moi qu'il en veut et mon père, c'est plus pour le principe de ne pas vouloir voir sa fille avec un pirate qu'autre chose. »

Tout en parlant, ils faisaient courir la lumière de leurs lampes torches sur le sol de la forêt.

« Belle ! Appela Emma à plein poumon. »

Chacun poursuivit son chemin en silence puis Rumplestiltskin reprit le cri.

Puis Mary-Margaret.

Puis Crochet.

Et ainsi de suite.

Un nuage de buée flottait devant leurs visages à chaque respiration. Le froid ankylosait leurs mains qui tenaient les lampes torches. L'humidité du sol trempait chaussures et pieds.

Mais ils continuaient à avancer, à chercher, et à appeler.

« Stop ! Leur intima soudain Mary-Margaret. Vous entendez ça ? Chuchotta-t-elle. »

Tous se figèrent et tendirent l'oreille. Il leur fallut un moment pour distinguer le son qui avait fait réagir Blanche mais on entendait en effet quelque chose qui fourrageait dans les buissons proches.

« Ca, se ne sont pas des sons humains, fit Emma en tirant son arme et en la pointant sur les buissons ainsi que sa lampe torche. »

Ils attendirent anxieusement tandis que les sons de feuilles piétinées se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Puis Pongo surgit tranquillement des fourrages, la truffe parcourant le sol avec intérêt et les faisant tous sursauter. Emma rangea son arme et cessa de retenir son souffle tandis que Blanche rejoignait le chien.

« Pongo, fit-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Archie l'avait laissé à David, expliqua-t-elle aux autres. »

Rumplestiltskin haussa les épaules et se remit en chemin en recommençant à appeler Belle. Ils poursuivirent leurs recherches en compagnie du chien qui marchait tranquillement devant eux, reniflant avec application les feuilles mouillées qui recouvraient le sol de la forêt.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

Quand Pongo partit en courant et disparut dans les fourrés sur leur gauche, Blanche fut la première à réagir et à se lancer à sa poursuite.

« Pongo ! Le rappela-t-elle, sa lampe torche l'éclairant à peine assez pour lui permettre de distinguer vaguement dans quel sens il était parti. »

Elle se lança à sa poursuite à travers ronces et treillis inextricables, une seule question raisonnant dans son esprit : le chien avait-il retrouvé la piste de Belle ? Elle entendait Emma et les autres qui la suivaient mais en forêt, c'était elle la plus agile. Blanche-Neige bondit par-dessus un tronc d'arbre mort qui lui barrait le chemin, évita une branche basse de justesse et rattrapa enfin Pongo qui avait arrêté sa course près d'un rocher. Blanche distingua un reflet rouge et vit que le chien tirait sur le pan d'une couverture écarlate qu'on avait déposée au pied du rocher. Blanche éclaira la scène et s'approcha prudemment du chien qui continuait de s'acharner sur la couverture. Soudain, alors que Pongo tirait de plus en plus fort, le pan de couverture se déchira, laissant paraître une petite main blanche.

« Par ici ! Hurla Mary-Margaret par dessus son épaule. Je l'ai trouvée ! »

Elle se précipita vers Belle et écarta la couverture pour dégager son visage. Elle venait de poser deux doigts sur son cou quand Emma la rejoignit.

« Elle est vivante ? Demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux près de sa mère.

_ Oui, répondit Blanche avec un soulagement immense dans la voix. Frigorifiée, mais vivante. »

Emma se releva et s'empara du talkie-walkie accroché à sa ceinture au moment où Killian les rejoignait.

« Ici le sherif Swann, dit-elle dans la radio, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance dans la forêt pour une femme enceinte hypothermique. Suivez la route principale jusqu'au Chemin du Chène Creux, indiqua-t-elle, prenez à droite. Nous sommes à peu près à deux cent mètres à l'Est du chemin de randonnée. »

Elle mit fin à la communication et se tourna de nouveau vers Blanche.

« Quelque chose ne va pas... marmonnait-elle en promenant sa lampe sur les formes de Belle qui se dessinaient sous la couverture.

_ Quoi ? Se pencha Emma qui n'était pas sûre de d'avoir entendu correctement tant elle avait parlé doucement. »

Mary-Margaret souleva la couverture et étouffa un cri d'effroi.

« Oh Seigneur... ! Souffla-t-elle. »

Ruby et Charmant, qui avaient entendu Blanche crier, arrivèrent à leur tour, surgissant du sous-bois.

« Vous l'avez trouvée ? Où est-elle ? Intervint la voix de Rumplestiltskin qui venait de les rejoindre à son tour.

_ Retenez-le ! S'écria Emma. Retenez-le, ne le laissez pas passer ! »

Charmant et Killian furent les plus rapides à réagir et bloquèrent le passage à Rumplestiltskin pour lui épargner la vue de ce qu'Emma et Blanche venaient de découvrir.

La robe de Belle semblait bien vide au niveau du ventre. Et elle avait les cuisses couvertes de sang.

« Laissez-moi passer ! S'escrimait Rumplestiltskin. Laissez-moi passer, je veux la voir ! Belle !

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Exigea de savoir Ruby en les rejoignant.

_ Son ventre est plat, répondit Emma tout en aidant Blanche à remettre la couverture en place pour protéger Belle du froid du mieux possible. »

Ruby couvrit sa bouche de sa main dans un geste d'horreur et ses joues perdirent toute couleur.

« Gold, fit Emma en rejoignant l'endroit où Charmant et Killian tachaient toujours de le retenir, Belle est en vie, le rassura-t-elle, mais elle est très faible. Elle a du passer plusieurs heures dans le froid avant qu'on ne la retrouve et... »

Elle s'interrompit, incapable d'en ajouter encore à son angoisse et sa détresse.

« Et quoi ?!

_ Il semble qu'elle ait accouché pendant sa captivité. Le bébé n'est pas là, acheva-t-elle enfin. »

Sous le choc, Rumplestiltskin cessa de se débattre. Puis il repoussa Charmant et Crochet, se précipita vers Belle et se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés. Tous les autres se tinrent à l'écart tandis que Rumplestiltskin laissait agir sa magie. Une lueur violette apparue au bout de ses doigts et il passa sa main au-dessus du corps de Belle. Il continua à diffuser de la magie en elle jusqu'à ce que de puissantes lampes tout terrain éclairent soudain la scène et que les ambulanciers arrivent, apportant avec eux une civière.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Femme de trente-deux ans, hypothermie sévère. Température 29,5 sur les lieux, remontée à 30 pendant le trajet. Bradycardique : pouls 43. Tension 8/6. Non réactive, expliqua le secouriste en sortant le brancard qui transportait Belle de l'ambulance. Elle a accouché il y a quelques heures, pertes sanguines probables mais impossibles à estimer. »

Pendant ce temps, Emma, qui avait suivi l'ambulance avec sa voiture se gara sur le bas côté et elle n'avait pas serré le frein à main que Gold était déjà descendu. Il rejoignit le brancard de Belle au moment où le docteur Whale décidait :

« Très bien, on la met en salle de réa 1, je veux un ECG, bandelette urinaire, NFS, chimi-iono, du sérum phy chaud et on prépare un lavage d'estomac au soluté tiède. Et bippez-moi l'obstétrique. »

Les médecins poussèrent le brancard à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Rumplestiltskin ne se fasse refouler.

« On l'emmène en salle de soin, à présent. Vous devez rester là.

_ J'aimerais aller avec elle, insista-t-il néanmoins. C'est ma compagne, je...

_ Je comprends, assura Whale, mais c'est impossible. Attendez là, elle est en de bonnes mains, assura-t-il.

_ Elle va s'en sortir ? Cria-t-il aux médecins qui s'éloignaient déjà.

_ On fera tout notre possible, promit Whale. »

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Je ne comprends plus rien, chuchotta Blanche à l'intention de Charmant et Emma. Qui est la cible, dans tout ça : Gold, Belle ou le bébé ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, admit Emma. Visiblement, ce n'était pas Belle, sinon il ne s'en serait pas débarrassé.

_ Excusez-moi, commença Charmant, mais est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir remarqué que le bébé qu'on a pris, c'est celui de Rumplestiltskin, l'homme qui enlève des nouveaux-nés à leurs parents en échange de toute sorte de marché ?

_ Non, admit Blanche, j'y ai pensé moi aussi.

_ Si ça se trouve, notre homme ne voulait que le bébé depuis le début.

_ D'accord, mais pourquoi ? Souffla Emma. En représailles contre Rumplestiltskin ? »

Réunis dans la salle d'attente des Urgences, ils débattaient en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Belle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Neal passa les portes des Urgences et les rejoignit.

« Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit-il. Henry est avec Regina, informa-t-il Emma. Où est-elle ?

_ En salle de réanimation, expliqua Charmant.

_ Elle va s'en sortir ?

_ Ils ne savent pas encore, répondit Blanche. »

Neal se tourna vers son père qui, assis sur un banc à l'écart, fixait ses mains croisées devant lui d'un regard vide.

« Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que les médecins l'ont emmenée, expliqua Blanche. »

Neal alla rejoindre son père et s'assit à côté de lui en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. En silence, ils attendirent.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

Il était vingt-et-une heures trente quand les médecins avaient emmené Belle en salle de réa. Il était deux heures du matin quand Whale en ressortit. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers lui et Whale annonça :

« On vient de la conduire en chambre. Vous pourrez la voir d'ici un quart d'heure.

_ Elle va s'en sortir ? Interrogea Rumplestiltskin.

_ Elle est encore inconsciente pour le moment, mais oui, assura le médecin. Elle devrait se remettre complètement. »

Emma, abattue de soulagement et écrasée de fatigue, se laissa tomber sur le banc le plus proche tandis que Blanche se jetait dans les bras de Charmant avec un cri de joie et que Neal donnait une grande claque sur l'épaule de son père.

Rumplestiltskin les quitta quelques minnutes plus tard pour gagner le chevet de Belle et Neal vint s'asseoir près d'Emma.

« Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Ouais, assura Emma d'une voix qui manquait de conviction. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées et leur soulagement dont ils ne pouvaient pleinement profiter.

« J'ose à peine imaginer ce que ça doit être pour lui, poursuivit Neal tristement en fixant la porte derrière laquelle son père venait de disparaître. On n'a retrouvé sa compagne que pour lui annoncer qu'on leur avait pris leur enfant. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place si jamais Belle se réveille et qu'il doit lui dire qu'on n'a aucune idée d'où se trouve leur bébé. »

Emma approuva en silence, tout aussi préoccupée du sort de l'enfant et tachant d'imaginer ce qu'avaient du être pour Rumplestiltskin ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, avec sa magie qui lui était inutile, sa compagne kidnappée, et finalement leur enfant volé. Pour ce dernier point au moins, Emma savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'attente longue et angoissante sur le bâteau de Killian l'an passé.

« Si c'était à toi qu'on avait fait ça, reprit Neal en la tirant de ses réflexions, je crois que je deviendrais fou. »

Elle leva le visage vers lui et croisa son regard. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle revit en mémoire un tourbillon de lumière verte et réentendit les « je t'aime » qu'ils avaient échangé à ce moment là. Il lui semblait qu'un siècle entier c'était écoulé depuis ce moment-là.

En réalité, il ne s'était guère écoulé que quinze mois mais l'année qui venait de passer n'avait pas été simple pour eux. En chemin pour le pays imaginaire sur le bâteau de Crochet, ils avaient essuyé une tempête et le navire avait fini échoué sur une plage de la forêt enchantée. Ils y avaient retrouvé Neal peu après qui, en les voyant, avait pensé qu'ils étaient là pour lui. Quand il avait appris que Henry avait été kidnappé, il s'était joint à eux mais les jours sur le bâteau de Crochet avaient commencé à s'étirer en longueur, le pays imaginaire toujours invisible à leurs yeux, et Emma et Neal n'avaient pas su gérer leur angoisse ensemble. La peur était devenue un venin qui les avait peu à peu séparés, les poussant même à prononcer des mots terribles. Ils essayaient encore de recoller les morceaux.

Quand ils avaient retrouvé Henry, il était malade et il avait passé une grande partie du voyage du retour alité, avec de la fièvre et des cauchemars. L'angoisse et le terrible sentiment d'impuissance qui en avait découlé n'avaient fait que les éloigner un peu plus. Il semblait que Belle avait suivi les instructions de Rumplestiltskin et jeté le sort qui avait rendu Storybrooke impossible à localiser, allongeant leur voyage sur les mers d'autant plus. Avec Henry qui était malade, la promiscuité imposée par le bâteau, et le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de comment rentrer à Storybrooke, une violente dispute n'avait pas tardée à éclater entre Neal et Emma. Neal avait insinué que si Emma n'avait pas quitté Henry des yeux, il n'aurait pas été kidnappé. Emma avait rétorqué que si Neal n'avait pas fait entrer Tamara dans la vie de Henry, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. La dispute s'était poursuivie jusqu'à ce que Emma fonde en larmes et que Charmant écrase son poing dans la figure de Neal.

Les semaines qui avaient suivies avaient été difficiles, tendues, silencieuses. Emma avait trouvé du réconfort auprès de Crochet qui avait montré qu'il pouvait laisser son arrogance de côté pour écouter et soutenir. Et si leur relation n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, il lui semblait encore que Neal lui en voulait toujours d'avoir pris un nouveau petit-ami quand leur fils était malade.

Les choses s'étaient radoucies quand ils avaient enfin retrouvé Storybrooke. A ce moment-là, Henry tenait de nouveau sur ses jambes et avait repris des forces. C'était au fur et à mesure que Henry était allé mieux que Neal et Emma avaient été capables de se reparler calmement.

« Tu savais que Henry avait recommencé à avoir des cauchemars à propos du pays imaginaire ? Fit Emma en se sortant de ses pensées.

_ Non, répondit Neal. Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

_ A moi non plus, expliqua Emma. C'est Regina qui me l'a dit. Apparemment, il ne veut pas nous en parler parce qu'il a peur qu'on se remette à se disputer « à cause de lui », cita-t-elle en lui rapportant ce que lui avait expliqué Regina. »

Neal soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage.

« Il va falloir qu'on lui explique qu'on ne se dispute jamais à cause de lui mais à cause de nous, poursuivit Emma.

_ Ou alors, il faudrait qu'on arrête de se disputer, plaisanta Neal.

_ Ouais, admit Emma avec un sourire amusé. C'est vrai que ça serait pas mal. Tu sais, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, je crois qu'il pense que ce qu'on a vécu là-bas nous a séparés pour de bon. »

Neal resta songeur un moment avant de répondre :

« Moi je crois que ça nous a rendus plus forts. »

Emma se laissa aller contre Neal qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. A présent que Henry allait mieux et que la culpabilité qui les rongeait tous deux s'était dissipée au fur et à mesure qu'il avait recommencé à courir et à rire, il lui semblait qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau se tenir l'un près de l'autre sans souffrir ; et si les choses étaient parfois encore compliquées entre eux, ils sentaient tous les deux que leur relation revenait doucement à ce qu'elle était avant et qu'un jour, elle serait enfin ce qu'elle aurait toujours du être.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

Presque une heure avait passé mais David et Mary-Margaret étaient toujours là. Ils attendaient des nouvelles de Belle. Charmant rejoignit sa compagne et lui tendit un des cafés qu'il venait d'aller chercher à la machine.

« Merci, fit-elle. »

Blanche se tourna vers Emma et Neal et sourit doucement en voyant que Emma avait l'air de s'être endormie sur son épaule.

« On dirait que tu avais raison, jugea Charmant en suivant son regard.

_ Mais oui, assura Blanche. Il leur fallait juste un peu de temps.

« Ah, vous êtes-là, entendirent-ils soudain derrière eux. Comment va Belle ?

_ Prof ? S'étonna Blanche en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

_ Je dois parler à Emma immédiatement.

_ Je vais la chercher, dit Blanche. »

Elle rejoignit Neal et Emma avec un pincement au coeur à l'idée de devoir réveiller sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Neal à voix basse.

_ Prof a de nouveaux éléments. Emma, appela doucement Blanche, une main posée sur le genoux de sa fille, réveille-toi, chérie. »

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

Emma cogna doucement à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital avant d'entrer.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse en entrant et en refermant la porte derrière elle. »

Allongée dans le lit d'hôpital sous une montagne de couvertures, Belle semblait endormie. Gold, assis dans le fauteuil près du lit, tenait sa main entre les siennes.

« Les médecins disent que physiquement, elle ira bien. Le sommeil est une défense contre le traumatisme. Elle se réveillera quand elle sera prête. »

Emma acquiesça en silence et prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre :

« Je comprends que vous vouliez lui laisser le temps de récupérer, et je n'avais pas l'intention de reprendre les investigations avant que le jour ne soit levé, mais Prof a découvert un nouvel élément.

_ A cette heure-ci ? Releva Rumplestiltskin presque malgré lui.

_ Les analyses ont pris du temps mais il m'a apporté les résultats dès qu'il les a eus. Il a trouvé ceci sur le manteau de Belle, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant un sachet à indice dans lequel se trouvait, enroulé sur lui-même, un unique cheveu blond. »

Rumplestiltskin prit le sachet dans ses mains et observa le cheveu long.

« Il n'a pas eu de correspondance ADN dans le CODIS mais le caryotype du cheveu a révélé que c'était celui d'une femme. »

Gold tourna vers elle un regard surpris.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, Gold, assura Emma. Les chances de survies de votre enfant viennent d'augmenter considérablement.

_ Mais ? Releva-t-il comme il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

_ Mais il faut que je parle à Belle. Comme l'ADN du cheveu n'est pas dans la base de donnée, elle est la seule à pouvoir nous dire à qui il appartient. Il faut qu'elle se réveille. Maintenant. »

Gold accepta d'un hochement de tête résigné mais déterminé.

« Venez me trouver quand elle sera prête à répondre à mes questions, lui dit Emma. Je vais attendre dehors. »

Il attendit que Emma ait refermé la porte derrière elle puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever et de se pencher doucement vers Belle pour l'embrasser. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le baiser du véritable amour la ramène à la réalité. Elle ouvrit des yeux confus et se mit à paniquer en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« Belle, dit Rumplestiltskin en voyant la peur dans ses yeux. »

Elle se redressa en repoussant ses couvertures, complètement désorientée.

« Belle, tout va bien, reprit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le bord du lit.

_ Ru... Rumple, balbutia-t-elle en le reconnaissant et en commençant à prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Où... Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Tu es à l'hôpital, chérie. »

Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et laissa sa main contre sa joue. Sa peau lui paraissait encore glacée.

« On t'a retrouvée dans la forêt, poursuivit-il. Tu étais presque morte de froid. »

Elle sembla s'appaiser un instant puis elle porta brusquement les mains à son ventre alors que la mémoire semblait lui revenir. Au lieu de la crise de panique à laquelle Rumplestiltskin s'attendait, elle resta figée un long moment, totalement immobile, et des larmes se mirent à rouler en silence sur ses joues. Se sentant plus impuissant que jamais, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

« Je te promets que nous allons retrouver notre enfant, Belle. Je te le promets. »

Il fallut à Belle plusieurs minutes pour se calmer avant que Rumplestiltskin ne parvienne à lui faire entendre raison et la fasse se rallonger sous les couvertures qui n'avaient pas achevé de ramener son corps à une température saine. Puis il alla chercher Emma dans le couloir.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Emma en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil tandis que Rumplestiltskin reprenait sa place sur le bord du lit. »

Belle répondit vaguement qu'elle avait froid mais se sentait suffisamment bien pour répondre aux questions d'Emma avant de l'interroger sur le seul sujet qui comptait vraiment :

« Et pour mon bébé ? Vous avez des pistes pour le retrouver ?

_ On espérait que tu pourrais nous aider là-dessus, admit Emma. »

Elle ouvrit le calepin dont elle se servait pour noter les déclarations des témoins et tira un stylo de sa poche.

« Est-ce que tu connaissais la personne qui t'as enlevée ? Commença-t-elle. »

Belle fit non de la tête avant d'expliciter en se blotissant un peu plus contre Rumplestiltskin :

« Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant. »

Emma lui demanda de lui en faire une description rapide et Belle lui décrivit une femme mince, plus grande qu'elle, aux cheveux longs et blonds et qui devait approcher la cinquantaine.

« Belle, poursuivit Emma avec autant de douceur que possible, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais comprendre : si tu ne connaissais pas cette femme, comment se fait-il que tu sois montée dans sa voiture ? »

Malgré tout le tact dont Emma avait essayé de faire preuve, la question amena de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux de Belle et lui valut un regard de reproche de la part de Rumplestiltskin.

« Mais elle... Elle avait l'air si gentil, sanglota Belle.

_ Belle, dit Emma, ma question n'a pas pour but de sous-entendre que quoi que se soit soit arrivé par ta faute. Tu es la victime dans cette affaire. En aucun cas tu n'es responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Elle hocha la tête et essuya ses yeux dans un coin de la couverture. Emma attendit qu'elle ait repris le dessus pour poursuivre :

« Elle avait donc l'air gentil. »

Belle acquiesça avant d'expliquer :

« J'étais fatiguée, mon ventre me tirait. Elle s'est arrêtée sur le bas côté et a proposé de me ramener. Au début j'ai refusé mais j'ai fini par accepter.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Demanda Emma.

_ Comment ça ? Fit-elle sans comprendre.

_ Comment est-ce que tu es passé de refuser son aide à l'accepter ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle t'a dit, quelque chose que tu aurais vu dans sa voiture, qui t'a fait dire que finalement, tu pouvais accepter ? »

Belle réfléchit un moment avant de se souvenir :

« Elle a dit qu'elle « savait ce que c'était », la fatigue de la grossesse, le mal de dos, les coups de pieds du bébé. Je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à craindre avec une mère de famille, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

_ Est-ce qu'il y avait des sièges-auto pour enfant sur la banquette arrière ? Poursuivit Emma.

_ Je... je ne me rappelle pas. Pourquoi ?

_ Peu importe, assura Emma. Donc, tu es montée en voiture avec elle. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_ Je... je ne sais pas trop. Je me souviens qu'on était à un feu rouge et ensuite... je crois qu'elle m'a plaqué un foulard sur le visage. Il y a eu une odeur chimique très forte et puis plus rien jusqu'à... après, conclut-elle évasivement.

_ Le foulard devait être imbibé de chloroforme, déduisit Emma. Gold, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui et comme Belle avait hésité sur la fin de sa réponse, je vais avoir besoin que vous sortiez de la pièce pour la suite de l'interrogatoire.

_ Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Protesta-t-il.

_ S'il vous plait, insista-t-elle. »

Il se tourna vers sa compagne qui eut un signe de tête affirmatif.

« Ca va aller, promit-elle. »

Il sembla hésiter encore un moment avant d'accepter. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

« Bien, fit Emma quand il eut refermé la porte derrière lui. »

Elle regrettait d'avoir du lui demander de sortir car il était évident que Belle se trouvait plus rassurée en sa présence mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle omettes certains détails en voulant les lui épargner.

« J'ai besoin que tu répondes à mes questions avec le plus de détails possibles, poursuivit-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce qui se dira ici restera entre toi et moi, d'accord ? Je ne communiquerai pas les détails de l'interrogatoire à Rumplestiltskin et tu pourras lui raconter ce qui t'es arrivé à ton rythme et avec les mots que tu voudras plus tard.

_ D'accord.

_ Bien. Alors dit-moi, où étais-tu quand tu as repris connaissance ?

_ Dans une chambre.

_ Est-ce que tu peux être plus précise ?

_ J'étais sur un lit. Avec les poignets attachés à la tête du lit, les chevilles scotchées ensemble et du scotch sur la bouche.

_ Je sais que c'est dur mais j'ai besoin que tu fermes les yeux, que tu imagines que ce lit d'hôpital est le lit sur lequel tu étais ligotée et que tu me dises ce que tu vois, poursuivit Emma. »

Belle prit une profonde inspiration pour rassembler son courage avant d'obtempérer et de fermer les yeux. Elle parvint à raconter que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était petite, meublée très simplement, que les murs étaient sombres et dépourvus de toute photo ou de toute décoration et Emma avait espéré que la vue depuis la fenêtre de la chambre aurait pu lui apporter plus d'information mais Belle raconta que d'où elle se trouvait sur le lit, elle ne pouvait y apercevoir qu'un morceau de ciel nuageux.

« D'accord, ça ne fait rien, assura Emma en poursuivant. Parlons de ce que tu entends, maintenant. Est-ce qu'il y a du bruit autour de toi ? Est-ce que tu peux entendre la circulation ? Des enfants qui crient ?

_ Non.

_ D'accord. Tu peux rouvrir les yeux pour l'instant, lui dit-elle. »

Belle cligna des yeux pour se réadapter à la lumière du plafonnier de la chambre et posa sur Emma un regard confus.

« Je ne comprends pas en quoi tout ça va t'aider à retrouver mon bébé.

_ Par exemple, expliqua Emma, le fait que tu n'entendais pas de bruit de circulation indique que la maison dans laquelle tu te trouvais n'est pas dans le centre de Storybrooke et le fait que la chambre était petite signifie sûrement que la maison est petite également. On recherche donc une femme qui a des revenus moyens. »

Emma lui accorda une minute le temps de souffler avant de reprendre son interrogatoire.

« Parlons de ce qui s'est passé quand la femme est revenue dans la pièce, si tu veux bien. Je veux que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu as entendu quand elle s'est approchée : est-ce que tu as entendu des marches d'escalier craquer ? »

Belle inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de raconter :

« Non, je n'ai entendu que son pas approcher.

_ Ok. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

_ Elle m'a enlevé mon baillon et elle m'a donné de l'eau à boire dans une tasse. Et puis elle est repartie. Ensuite je suis restée seule longtemps. Plusieurs heures, je crois. J'ai commencé à avoir des contractions. J'ai essayé de crier malgré le baillon et elle a du m'entendre parce qu'elle est revenue. Je lui ai dit que je devais aller à l'hôpital parce que le bébé arrivait mais...

_ Mais ? L'encouragea Emma.

_ Mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait ici. Elle m'a enlevé ma robe et mes collants et elle m'a mise sous monitoring. Et puis elle s'est assise dans le fauteuil et elle a attendu avec moi.

_ Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose ?

_ Oui. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'elle avait l'intention de me prendre mon bébé. Elle a parlé d'une chambre qui était prête, que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, qu'elle serait une bonne mère. Qu'au fond je savais que c'était bien comme ça... »

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot et il lui fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour se calmer.

« Il y a autre chose, reprit-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Elle a dit « il me le doit bien », mais je n'ai pas compris qui était « il ».

_ D'accord, fit Emma en recopiant la phrase dans son carnet. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse une pause et qu'on continue dans dix minutes ? Proposa-t-elle comme Belle avait l'air à bout.

_ Non, répondit-elle. Finissons-en. Je veux que tu puisses partir à la recherche de mon bébé au plus vite. »

Emma acquiesça et l'interrogea ensuite sur la ceinture de monitoring. Belle lui raconta que la suspecte disposait de beaucoup matériel médical : masque de chirurgie, ciseaux de chirurgies, gants, de quoi prendre sa tension...

« Je crois qu'elle savait s'y prendre, conclut Belle. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. »

Puis elle lui raconta son accouchement. Quand Emma lui demanda des précisions sur le temps qui s'était écoulé à ce moment là, Belle resta longtemps silencieuse avant de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout ça a duré. Ca m'a semblé être une éternité. Il faisait grand jour quand le bébé est né. »

Elle pleurait à nouveau et Emma s'apprêtait à lui demander de poursuivre son récit quand elle reprit d'elle-même.

« Elle ne m'a même pas laissée le tenir contre moi. Elle l'a emmené immédiatement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ensuite ? Insista Emma. S'il te plait, fit-elle comme Belle ne répondait pas. C'est presque fini, promit-elle.

_ Ensuite je ne me souviens plus de rien, assura Belle. Je me suis sentie partir et puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici près de Rumple. Est-ce qu'il peut revenir ? Demanda-t-elle en pleurant. Emma, est-ce qu'on a fini, maintenant ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle. Oui, on a fini. Tu nous a bien aidés, assura Emma. Tu as été très courageuse. »

Elle posa brièvement la main sur son épaule avant de quitter la chambre.

« Elle vous réclame, dit-elle à Rumplestiltskin qui faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans le couloir. »

Emma promit de le tenir au courant si jamais ils avaient une nouvelle piste avant de regagner la salle d'attente où il ne restait plus que Neal.

« Hey, fit-il en la voyant arriver. Tes parents sont rentrés se coucher, lui expliqua-t-il.

_ Ok. Il faut que je retourne au commissariat. Tu restes là ou tu viens avec moi ?

_ Je viens, fit-il aussitôt. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 – Un nom, des négociations et un coup de feu**

Quatre dossiers à la main, Emma parcourait d'un bond pas les couloirs de l'hôpital, Neal sur ses talons. De retour au commissariat, ils avaient réussi à réduire le nombre de suspectes à quatre femmes dont les profils correspondaient à ce que lui avait dit Belle, à savoir des femmes âgées de quarante-cinq à cinquante-cinq ans, ayant une formation médicale, un domicile éloigné du centre-ville, des revenus modestes et une voiture grise. Emma montra son badge de police au médecin qui essaya de lui barrer le passage et poursuivit sans même ralentir le pas. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de Belle. Elle frappa doucement et entra en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit dans l'éventualité où Belle serait endormie mais découvrit que Belle et Rumplestiltskin étaient tous les deux réveillés. Emma s'avança dans la pièce et tendit les dossiers qu'elle avait à la main à Belle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Belle en se redressant. »

Emma vit qu'une des couvertures que les médecins avaient empilées sur elle était à présent roulée en boule au pied du lit et en conclut qu'elle devait avoir moins froid à présent.

« J'aurais quelques photos à te montrer, expliqua Emma, les dossiers toujours dans la main. »

Belle les lui prit et entreprit de les ouvrir et de regarder les portraits agraffés aux premières pages. Elle rendit rapidement les deux premiers à Emma puis prit le troisième, l'ouvrit et le lâcha aussitôt pour plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche et étouffer un cri d'effroi.

« C'est elle, s'écria Belle. C'est elle, j'en suis sûre. »

Emma récupéra le dossier et y jeta un coup d'oeil :

« Melanda Griffith, lut-elle. Quarante-huit ans, auxiliaire de puériculture. Elle travaille ici, constata Emma. Ca explique comment elle s'est procuré le matériel médical qu'elle avait chez elle... »

Emma contempla le dossier quelques instants encore avant de le tendre à monsieur Gold.

« Navrée de vous demander ça sans délicatesse aucune, Gold, mais est-ce que par le passé vous avez pris un enfant à cette femme ?

_ Je ne vole jamais d'enfant, assura Gold en prenant le dossier avec un froncement de sourcils, je conclus des marchés avec leurs parents qui me les confient volontairement.

_ Loin de moi l'idée d'insinuer le contraire, assura Emma comme il n'était certainement pas temps d'en débattre. Alors ? Le pressa-t-elle. »

Au début, il ne sembla pas reconnaître le portrait mais après quelques secondes, une expression de doute apparut sur son visage.

« Non, dit-il enfin. Elle ne m'a pas confié d'enfant mais je me souviens d'elle, expliqua-t-il, une expression de surprise sur le visage. C'était dix, peut-être quinze ans avant que nous soyons tous maudits, raconta-t-il. Elle m'a appelé. Elle voulait que je _soigne_ son enfant. Je lui ai dit que c'était impossible, le bébé était mort, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour lui.

_ Et ensuite ? Insista Emma.

_ Eh bien elle a eu l'air de ne pas me croire. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que la magie ne pouvait pas faire revenir les morts, elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Je lui ai dit que si elle voulait et moyennant un échange, je pouvais essayer de lui trouver un autre enfant qu'elle pourrait adopter. Elle a refusé et je suis parti.

_ De quoi était mort son enfant ? Demanda Emma.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Rumplestiltskin. Pour autant que je sache, c'était probablement la mort subite du nourrisson. »

Belle sembla soudain complètement paniquée et se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le regard fiévreux :

« Mais si l'enfant de cette femme est morte, tu ne crois pas que... qu'elle va vouloir se venger et...

_ Non, assura Emma. Non, pas du tout. »

Posant ses mains sur les épaules de Belle, elle la força à se remettre au lit et à se calmer.

« Je ne crois pas du tout qu'elle ait l'intention de faire du mal à votre bébé. Au contraire, je crois qu'elle a projeté son désir de maternité sur lui. Rumplestiltskin n'a pas pu lui ramener le sien alors elle s'est dit que son bébé lui revenait de plein droit. Elle a du prendre soin du bébé comme si ç'avait été le sien, expliqua Emma. »

Emma n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avançait mais elle était certaine qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Il lui semblait que les pièces d'un puzzle venaient soudain de se mettre en place.

Rumplestiltskin se tourna vers la fenêtre de la chambre et vit que le ciel avait déjà viré au gris clair qui précède l'aube.

« Allons-y, décida-t-il en se levant. »

Emma approuva d'un signe de tête et ils s'apprêtaient tous à quitter la pièce quand Belle attrapa Rumplestiltskin par la main.

« Rumple, le retint-elle. »

Neal, Emma et Rumplestiltskin se figèrent puis Emma s'adressa au magicien :

« On vous attend dehors, lui dit-elle avant de pousser Neal dans le couloir. »

Il attendit qu'ils soient sortis et prit le visage de Belle entre ses mains.

« Je vais te ramener notre bébé, promit-il. »

Elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Fait attention à toi, lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Cette folle n'a peut-être pas l'intention de faire du mal à notre bébé mais si elle te tient pour responsable de son malheur...

_ Je serais prudent, assura-t-il. Je t'aime. »

Elle l'embrassa et quelques secondes plus tard, il était parti et elle était seule avec pour seule compagnie le silence de l'hôpital et l'angoisse de l'attente.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Emma. Gold, revenez là tout de suite ! »

Elle s'élança derrière lui et le rattrapa alors qu'il traversait le jardin de Melanda Griffith.

Une fois qu'une employée de l'hôpital leur avait confirmé que Melanda Griffith ne s'était en effet pas présentée à son travail depuis deux jours, Emma, Neal et Gold s'étaient immédiatement mis en route. Emma était entrée dans la rue feux éteints et s'était discrètement garée devant la maison. Elle avait appelé Blanche et Charmant en renfort et avait quitté Gold des yeux une demi-minute. Neal était au téléphone avec Regina et lui expliquait la situation et quand Emma avait voulu se tourner vers Rumplestiltskin, ç'avait été pour découvrir qu'il avait profité du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux occupés pour leur fausser compagnie et qu'il traversait à présent l'allée du jardin en direction de la maison de Melanda Griffith, une expression de détermination terrible sur le visage. Emma s'était aussitôt lancée à sa poursuite pour l'arrêter.

« Où est-ce que vous croyez aller comme ça ?! Fit-elle en le retenant par le bras et en prenant garde de ne pas trop élever la voix pour ne pas trahir leur présence.

_ Chercher mon enfant, rétorqua-t-il en essayant d'écarter Emma de son chemin.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas déchainer votre magie pour entrer, protesta Emma. Melanda Griffith est une femme psychologiquement très perturbée. On ne sait pas si elle est armée ou non et on ne sait pas où se trouve le bébé précisément. Imaginez qu'elle le tienne dans ses bras au moment où vous entrez et qu'elle le lâche sous l'effet de la surprise !

_ Papa, intervint Neal qui les avait rejoints, Emma a raison. Mieux vaut ne pas agir en solo et sans avoir réfléchi. David et Mary-Margaret seront là d'une minute à l'autre. »

Emma et Neal parvinrent à le convaincre de retourner à la voiture et quelques minutes plus tard le pick-up de David et Mary-Margaret les rejoignit. Ils se regroupèrent un peu à l'écart de la maison et débattirent tous les cinq de la meilleure approche à avoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, songeait Emma, leur décision avait intérêt à être rapide avant que la tension extrème qui se reflettait dans chacun des gestes et chacun des mots de Gold ne l'emporte sur la raison et qu'il ne coupe court à la conversation en intervenant tout seul. Lui et Charmant étaient partisans d'une intervention musclée et rapide tandis que Emma et Blanche voulaient privilégier le dialogue.

« Eh, intervint Neal en attirant l'attention générale. »

Il pointa le doigt en direction d'une des fenêtres de la maison. Charmant, Blanche, Emma et Rumplestiltskin n'eurent que le temps de voir un rideau retomber en place mais il était indéniable qu'ils étaient repérés.

« Ca règle la question, dit Emma sur un ton sec et contrarié. L'intervention musclée reposait sur l'effet de surprise et on n'en a plus. »

Il sembla pendant une seconde que Rumplestiltskin cherchait quelque chose sur quoi abattre sa canne mais il réussit à se ressaisir et à rester calme. Emma récupéra le dossier de Melanda Griffith sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et se reporta à la rubrique des coordonnées. Elle tira son téléphone de sa poche, composa le numéro et le posa contre son oreille : les négociations commençaient.

Au bout de trois tonalités, les rideaux s'écartèrent à nouveau et Melanda Griffith apparut derrière la fenêtre. Emma fit un pas en avant, afin de confirmer à Melanda que c'était bien elle qui cherchait à la joindre et l'invitant à répondre. Au bout d'une minute de tonalités, Emma fut redirigée vers la boîte vocale et raccrocha.

« Et maintenant ? Interrogea Rumplestiltskin qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de retenir.

_ Maintenant, répondit Emma, on attend cinq minutes et on rappelle. »

Rumplestiltskin n'était pas connu pour sa patience et ils savaient tous que devoir rester ainsi à ne rien faire alors que son enfant en danger n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui était une torture et requierait toute sa force morale. C'était la quatrième fois que Emma téléphonait quand Melanda Griffith décrocha enfin.

« _Allô ?_ Fit une voix tremblante à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Melanda Griffith, commença Emma, c'est le sherif Swann au téléphone. »

Un silence s'écoula puis Melanda demanda :

« _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_ Je veux juste parler avec vous, assura Emma. D'abord je voudrais savoir si tout va bien pour vous et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

_ _Tout va bien_, assura-t-elle d'une voix égale.

_ Est-ce que le bébé va bien aussi ? Demanda Emma.

_ _Elle dormait_, répondit Melanda. _Vous l'avez réveillée en téléphonant._

_ Je regrette, s'excusa Emma. Mais je ne l'entends pas pleurer, releva-t-elle, alors vous devez bien vous occuper d'elle. »

Emma se tourna brièvement vers Rumplestiltskin qui, les yeux agrandis de surprise, semblait souffrir de ne pas entendre la conversation. Blanche posa une main appaisante sur son bras pour le retenir d'interrompre Emma. Comme Melanda ne répondait pas, Emma saisit sa chance :

« Melanda, reprit-elle, je ne vais pas pouvoir partir d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas confié le bébé. »

Sous les regards médusés des autres, Emma se détourna et remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Elle a raccroché, expliqua-t-elle. »

Une demi-heure et cinq appels ignorés s'étaient écoulés quand Melanda accepta de nouveau de parler à Emma.

« Melanda, dit-elle, je vous ai dit que je ne partirais pas sans la petite et je m'y tiendrais. Vous êtes prête à discuter avec moi ? »

Melanda ne répondit rien mais resta en ligne et Emma considéra que son silence était un assentiment.

« Bien, poursuivit-elle donc. »

Elle se demanda un moment sur quel sujet se lancer avant de poursuivre :

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous, Melanda. Nous avons retrouvé Belle à temps. Elle est toujours hospitalisée mais elle va s'en sortir. »

Une fois encore, Melanda resta silencieuse.

« Melanda ? Appela-t-elle. Vous êtes toujours là ?

__ Je..._ reprit la voix avec hésitation. _Je vais avoir des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?_

_ Avec un bon avocat, vous vous en tirerez peut-être avec un simple délit de non assistance à personne en danger, mentit Emma comme elle savait que les chefs d'accusations retenus seraient nombreux.

_ _Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça_, plaida Melanda. _Quand je suis revenue dans la chambre après m'être occupée du bébé, elle ne bougeait plus et je... J'ai paniqué. J'ai cru qu'elle était morte. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre_, se justifia-t-elle.

_ Et si vous me laissiez entrer pour qu'on puisse en discuter face à face ? Essaya Emma.

_ _Non_, refusa-t-elle tout net.

_ Très bien, laissa aussitôt tomber Emma, soucieuse de ne pas la contrarier davantage, je comprends. Mais puisqu'on ne peut pas se parler face à face, j'aurais un service à vous demander, Melanda. Monsieur Gold est à côté de moi, expliqua Emma, et il aimerait beaucoup vous parler, assura-t-elle. Vous seriez d'accord pour qu'il vous rappelle dans deux minutes ? »

Emma raccrocha et revint à grand pas vers David, Mary-Margaret, Neal et Rumplestiltskin.

« Venez par là, Gold, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre à quelques pas des autres. J'ai deux minutes pour vous coacher avant qu'on rappelle. »

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

Emma, Neal, Charmant et Blanche attendaient nerveusement à l'écart pendant que Rumplestiltskin était au téléphone avec Melanda Griffith. Emma lui avait bien expliqué que dans l'esprit de Melanda, elle avait le droit d'avoir ce bébé en paiement pour celui qu'il n'avait pas pu lui ramener et qu'il lui fallait être patient et compréhensif.

« Au contraire, disait Rumplestiltskin, je me souviens très bien de vous. Je me souviens de la fois où vous m'avez demandé d'aider votre fils. J'ai un fils moi aussi, je comprends très bien la douleur que ça a du être de le perdre. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui et pour vous. »

Il s'interrompit pour écouter la réponse de Melanda et Emma se tourna vers Neal.

« Il s'en sort plutôt bien, apprécia-t-elle. »

Neal lui retourna un sourire désabusé avant de répondre :

« A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Il passe son temps à manipuler les gens depuis des siècles, c'est sa spécialité. »

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Rumplestiltskin qui poursuivait :

« Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour mes enfants, assurait-il. »

Emma vit Neal se renfrogner et se demanda si Rumplestiltskin serait un jour capable de regagner entièrement la confiance de son fils.

« Vous m'impressionez, madame Griffith, disait-il. Vous semblez extrèmement convaincue de votre capacité à élever ma fille. Quand Belle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte, je dois admettre que j'étais terrifié et je le suis encore. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on s'y prend pour aider une petite fille à devenir une femme. »

Emma sentit son coeur rater un battement :

« Mais à quoi il joue ? Souffla-t-elle. Il est dingue ! Je lui ai dit de ne pas la contrarier, pas de se dévaloriser ! »

Elle fit un pas en avant en direction de Gold mais Neal la retint par le bras.

« Laisse-le, dit-il à voix basse. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

_ Tu en es sûr ? »

Neal dévisagea son père un moment, l'air d'essayer de lire ses intentions sur son visage avant d'assurer en voyant son air serein et calculateur :

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

Emma et Blanche échangèrent un regard incertain tandis que Gold continuait :

« Vous voulez qu'on vous rende l'enfant que vous avez perdu, c'est bien normal, disait-il. Mais l'enfant que vous nous avez pris à moi et à ma compagne est une fille. Comment pourrait-elle remplacer le fils que vous avez perdu ? »

Emma ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. A chaque fois que Gold prenait la parole elle craignait qu'il n'aille trop loin et ne dépasse les bornes. Seul Neal semblait confiant. Il savait que son père était dans son élément avec cette conversation entre confiance et défiance et s'il avait paru au bord de la crise de nerfs quelques minutes plus tôt, il était à présent entièrement concentré sur la conversation et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le perturber.

« Vous savez, poursuivit-il, sa chambre est prête à la maison. Mon fils aîné, Neal, nous a aidé à peindre les murs de la chambre en blanc et bleu très clair et Belle a utilisé de la peinture violette et des pochoirs pour finir la décoration. C'est elle aussi qui a eu l'idée d'accrocher au plafond au dessus du berceau des étoiles phosphorescentes. Je me demande si la chambre que vous avez préparé pour elle est aussi jolie que celle qui l'attend à la maison.

»Je suis très inquiet pour ma fille, je n'ai que votre parole pour croire qu'elle va bien, poursuivit-il après un moment de silence. Moi je crois que vous souffriez tellement de la perte de votre bébé que vous ne me laisserez pas avoir le mien. Je crois que vous avez fait du mal à ma fille. »

David, Mary-Margaret et Emma ouvrirent des yeux immenses. Il fait exactement le contraire de ce que je lui ai dit de faire, pensait Emma, convaincue que la catastrophe était proche. Neal, lui, n'avait pas l'air aussi paniqué. Il avait confiance dans la capacité de son père à décripter les pensées des gens et à les manipuler. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rumplestiltskin raccrocha et revint vers eux avec un sourire carnacier sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez vous ? Attaqua aussitôt Emma. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de la provoquer comme ça ? C'est précisément ce que je vous ai dit de ne pas faire !

_ Elle est d'accord pour me laisser entrer, déclara simplement Gold.

_ Quoi ? S'étonna Emma d'une voix soudain toute petite tant la surprise était grande. »

Rumplestiltskin eut un sourire en coin que Emma n'espérait jamais revoir tant il était annonciateur de machiavélisme destructeur et il expliqua avec une condescendance appuyée :

« Je vous remercie de vos précieux conseils, sherif, mais ma stratégie était pourtant simple : je me suis dévalorisé pour qu'elle se sente supérieure puis j'ai questionné sa valeur et son honnêteté et maintenant, elle veut me prouver que j'ai tort. Au lieu de le lui demander, je lui fais croire que c'est son idée de me laisser entrer alors qu'en réalité, c'est la mienne. »

Un court silence déconcerté suivit sa déclaration puis Emma se ressaisit et ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture :

« Venez par là, et enlevez votre manteau, commanda-t-elle. »

Elle tira deux gilets pare-balles du coffre et enleva son propre manteau pour passer la protection ; puis elle aida Gold a passer le gilet et à l'attacher correctement.

« Vous croyez vraiment que ce sera nécessaire ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Vous pouvez m'assurer que ça ne le sera pas ? Rétorqua Emma. »

Elle attrapa un talkie-walkie et le passa à sa ceinture avant d'en donner un deuxième à Neal. Puis elle se tourna vers ses parents :

« Attendez qu'on soit entrés pour téléphoner à l'hôpital et demander une ambulance : je veux que le bébé soit examiné dès qu'on l'aura sorti de là. Dites-leur bien de ne pas mettre la sirène et de faire une entrée discrète. Dans l'idéal, n'intervenez en renfort qu'une fois qu'on l'aura convaincue de laisser l'un de nous emmener le bébé. »

Ils approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et Emma se défit du revolver qu'elle portait à sa ceinture et le confia à Neal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle me laissera entrer avec une arme à ma ceinture ? Allons-y, décida-t-elle ensuite à l'intention de Gold.

_ Emma, intervint Charmant en la retenant par le bras. Sois prudente, chérie, dit-il.

_ Ca va aller, répondit-elle, j'ai toi et maman pour me couvrir. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et croisa le regard de Neal dont les yeux exprimaient la même inquiétude. Ils échangèrent un lon regard et elle lui adressa un signe de tête confiant avant de se détourner.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

D'où ils se tenaient, Blanche, Charmant et Neal regardèrent Emma et Rumplestiltskin remonter l'allée du jardin, gravir les quelques marches du perron et cogner à la porte. Ils attendirent, l'estomac noué, tandis que Melanda Griffith entrouvrait prudemment la porte et exigeait d'Emma et de Rumplestiltskin qu'ils écartent les pans de leurs manteaux afin d'être sûre qu'ils ne portaient pas d'armes. Puis elle les laissa entrer et referma la porte.

Emma et Rumplestiltskin pénétrèrent dans une petite entrée qui s'ouvrait devant eux sur un couloir, à leur droite sur une cuisine d'une dimension modeste et à leur gauche sur un séjour. C'est là qu'ils suivirent Melanda. Posé avec soin sur le sofa se trouvait un couffin mais d'où ils se tenaient, Gold et Emma n'y apercevaient qu'une épaisse couverture vert foncé. Rumplestiltskin aurait aimé s'approcher ne serait-ce que d'un pas pour essayer d'apercevoir sa fille mais Melanda se trouvait entre lui et le canapé et elle tenait à la main un argument de choc : une arme calibre 38.

« Nous voulons seulement discuter, commença Emma en prenant soin de laisser ses mains bien en évidence, pourquoi ne pas poser votre arme ?

_ Je ne veux pas que vous me preniez mon bébé, disait-elle fiévreusement. »

Emma constata à regret qu'elle était extrèmement agitée, marchant de long en large à travers la pièce et agitant son arme dans tous les sens, les cheveux défaits, les traits tendus et les yeux mouillés de larmes.

« Mais ce n'est pas _votre_ bébé, intervint Rumplestiltskin avec autant de douceur qu'il en était capable et alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur cette femme pour l'étrangler. Je sais que vous êtes convaincue que vous saurez l'élever et vous occuper d'elle et c'est sans doute vrai mais là n'est pas la question. C'est mon enfant et celui de Belle. Elle a déjà une maman. Vous ne pouvez pas choisir comme ça qu'elle est à vous juste parce que vous voulez un bébé.

_ Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Melanda en pointant soudain son arme sur Gold. »

Gold recula de plusieurs pas, la main qui ne tenait pas sa canne bien en évidence.

« Melanda, intervint Emma comme il était urgent de détourner son attention de Gold, qu'allez-vous lui dire quand elle va grandir et qu'elle voudra connaître l'histoire de sa naissance ? Lui mentir ? Un jour elle découvrira la vérité et qu'est-ce qui se passera à ce moment-là ? Vous savez que c'est terminé, dit-elle.

_ Non, protesta-t-elle. »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, tout près du couffin et contempla le bébé qui dormait paisiblement. Emma jeta nerveusement un coup d'oeil à Rumplestiltskin. Il lui fallait toute son énergie pour tolérer l'image de cette femme à quelques centimètres de son bébé.

« Je sais que vous souffrez terriblement de la perte de votre enfant, poursuivit Emma. Ca a du être terrible de l'avoir oublié pendant vingt-huit ans et de vous en être souvenu soudainement. Mais en ce moment, à l'hôpital, il y a une autre maman qui souffre parce qu'on lui a pris son bébé et vous pouvez faire en sorte qu'elle ne connaisse pas cette douleur pour toujours : vous pouvez lui rendre son bébé. Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vive un jour ce que vous vivez aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Melanda se leva brusquement du canapé et recommença à marcher de long en large puis soudain elle s'arrêta contre le mur au fond de la pièce et se laissa glisser au sol, le visage dans les mains, et pleura.

« La petite n'est pas née à terme, reprit Emma. Elle doit voir un médecin. Il faut qu'on soit sûr qu'elle va bien. Et il lui faut sa maman, sa vraie maman. C'est elle qui est le plus à même de prendre soin d'elle, vous le savez bien. Ca va aller, assura Emma en s'approchant. »

Elle fit un signe de tête encourageant à Rumplestiltskin tandis qu'elle poursuivait :

« Nous allons rester là toute les deux en attendant que vous soyez prête, d'accord ? »

Pendant ce temps, Rumplestiltskin avait traversé la distance qui le séparait du canapé en quelques enjambées. Il se pencha sur le couffin et prit sa fille dans ses bras en prenant bien soin de l'envelopper dans la couverture verte. Contrariée d'être ainsi dérangée dans son sommeil, la toute petite fille ouvrit de grands yeux bleus et se mit à pleurer. Il la blottit dans le creux de son bras et gagna la sortie en lui murmurant :

« Tout va bien, mon ange, tout va bien. »

Il quitta la maison sans se retourner et se hâta en direction de l'ambulance qui attendait, désireux de mettre autant de distance que possible entre Melanda Griffith et sa fille.

« Papa, est-ce que tout va bien ? Lança Baelfire qui accourait vers lui, suivi de Mary-Margaret et David.

_ Où est Emma ? Demanda aussitôt ce dernier.

_ Toujours à l'intérieur, répondit Gold. Mais je pense qu'elle a la situation sous contrôle. »

Blanche et Charmant échangèrent un regard puis partirent en courant en direction de l'arrière de la maison, comme le leur avait indiqué Emma tandis que Neal accompagnait son père et sa soeur vers l'ambulance. Suivant les conseils du médecin, Rumplestiltskin allongea la petite sur le brancard que les urgentistes lui désignèrent.

« Elle est née à combien de mois ? Se renseigna une jeune femme tout en passant un stétoscope dans ses oreilles et en le glissant entre les plis de la couverture pour écouter le coeur du bébé.

« Huit mois et quelques jours, répondit Rumplestiltskin. »

La jeune femme eut une expression satisfaite avant d'annoncer :

« Pouls 150, réactive, les doigts sont bien roses, constata-t-elle en examinant la toute petite main du bébé. »

Elle lui pinça doucement la cuisse et la petite replia la jambe :

« Bons réflexes de flexion. Les poumons sont clairs. »

Elle ôta son stétoscope, le passa autour de son cou et adressa un sourire rassurant à Rumplestiltskin :

« Nous ferons d'autres examens complémentaires à l'hôpital, dit-elle, mais ses signes vitaux sont excellents. Elle a l'air d'être en pleine forme.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, là-dedans ? Intervint soudain la voix nerveuse de Neal avant que Gold ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. »

Rumplestiltskin, une main toujours posée sur sa fille allongée sur le brancard cent fois trop grand pour elle, se tourna vers son fils qui posait un regard inquiet sur la maison dont ni Emma, ni ses parents, ni Melanda Griffith n'étaient encore sorti.

Il s'apprêtait à rassurer Neal en lui disant qu'ils n'allaient sans doute pas tarder quand deux coups de feu déchirèrent soudain le calme de la rue.

« Emma, souffla Neal. »

Puis il s'élança en direction de la maison.

« Emma !

_ Bae ! Le rappela Rumplestiltskin. »

Il récupéra sa fille sur le brancard et la mit dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« Emmenez-la dans l'ambulance, commanda-t-il comme il était hors de question qu'elle reste à découvert au milieu de la rue.

_ Vous ne devriez pas y aller tout seul, protesta la jeune femme en prenant la petite.

_ Je n'ai pas sorti ma fille de cette maison pour laisser mon fils y retourner, rétorqua-t-il. »

Il attendit que la jeune femme et sa fille soient en sécurité dans l'ambulance pour traverser à nouveau le jardin, gravir encore les marches du perron et entrer prudemment dans la maison.

« _Emma_, lui parvint la voix de Mary-Margaret depuis le salon,_ reste avec moi, chérie._ »

Gold s'apprêtait à entrer dans le salon quand Charmant en surgit, poussant sans ménagement Melanda Griffith devant lui. Elle avait l'air encore plus misérable que quand il était sorti avec le bébé, les mains menottées dans le dos, elle sanglotait en répétant « C'était un accident ! ».

« La ferme ! Lui cria Charmant.

Il s'arrêta en trouvant Rumplestiltskin dans le couloir et demanda :

« Votre fille est saine et sauve ?

_ Oui, elle va bien, répondit-il.

_ Alors allez aider la mienne, maintenant, exigea-t-il. »

Il raffermit sa poigne autour du bras de Melanda Griffith et recommença à la guider sans ménagement vers la porte. Rumplestiltskin entra dans le salon et fut frappé du chaos qui semblait s'être abattu sur la pièce depuis qu'il en était sorti avec la petite. Le canapé était de travers au milieu du passage, le couffin dans lequel avait été couché sa fille gisait retourné sur le parquet, un cadre s'était décroché du mur et s'était fracassé par terre, projetant des éclats de verre un peu partout et un guéridon et son vase avaient été renversés. Un peu plus loin, une balle perdue avait laissé un éclat dans le bois du parquet tandis qu'une autre avait touché Emma à la cuisse. Une flaque de sang s'était formée sous elle pendant que Blanche passait autour de sa cuisse la ceinture de Neal.

« Laissez-moi voir, fit Rumplestiltskin en s'approchant.

_ Tu peux la soigner ? Demanda Neal en se tournant vers son père avec espoir.

_ J'espère, dit-il en s'agenouillant près de Emma qui, le teint pâle et les lèvres bleues, avait les mains crispées près de sa blessure. La balle est ressortie ? Demanda-t-il. »

Blanche et Neal échangèrent un regard, s'interrogeant mutuellement puis Blanche répondit :

« Aucune idée.

_ Très bien, dit Gold en prenant les choses en main. Mary-Margaret, changez de place avec Bae et laissez Emma poser sa tête sur vos genoux. Bae, poursuivit-il à l'intention de son fils, vient vers moi, tu vas m'aider à la mettre sur le coté. »

Ils se mirent en place puis Rumplestiltskin força Emma a enlever ses mains de sa jambe.

« A trois, décida-t-il. »

Il compta puis avec l'aide de Neal, ils tournèrent Emma sur le coté.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt Neal en voyant la grimace de contrariété qui passa sur le visage de son père.

_ La balle n'est pas ressortie, expliqua Gold. »

Ils rallongèrent Emma sur le dos et la manipulation lui tira un gémissement de douleur.

« Ca va aller, chérie, lui assurait Blanche en lui caressant les cheveux. »

Gold se passa une main sur le visage et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Le pressa Neal. Elle perd beaucoup de sang. »

Gold réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision.

« Emma, dit-il, vous serez guérie dans deux minutes, assura-t-il. En attendant, prenez la main de Mary-Margaret, conseilla-t-il. Bae, poursuivit-il à voix plus basse en se penchant vers son fils, je veux que tu places tes mains de chaque côté de la blessure d'Emma et que tu l'empêches de bouger sa jambe.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Fit-il, inquiet.

_ Extraire la balle.

_ Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il. Mais...

_ Fais-moi confiance, Bae, insista-t-il. »

Neal posa ses mains sur la jambe d'Emma afin de la maintenir au sol tandis que son père plaçait sa main au-dessus de la plaie et qu'une lueur ocre apparaissait au bout de ses doigts, créant un champ magnétique qui allait lui permettre de récupérer la balle. Emma serra les dents et ferma les yeux très fort mais ne put empêcher un nouveau gémissement de douleur de franchir ses lèvres.

« C'est presque fini, mon coeur, lui murmurait Blanche. »

Les secondes s'écoulaient, interminables pour Emma. La douleur entraînait ses réflexes à bouger sa jambe, forçant Neal à employer toujours plus de force pour la maintenir immobile. L'expression de douleur qui déformait les traits d'Emma lui retournait l'estomac. Un sursaut de douleur plus vif que les précédents tira à la jeune femme un véritable cri de douleur et soudain, la balle qui s'était logée dans sa jambe se retrouva dans la main de Rumplestiltskin. Il laissa tomber le morceau de métal sur le parquet et replaça aussitôt sa main au-dessus de la blessure qui s'était mise à saigner de plus belle. Le sang s'écoulait de la jambe d'Emma aussi vite que l'eau d'un robinet ouvert tandis que la main de Rumplestiltskin prenait l'aura de magie violette caractéristique de sa magie médicale. Petit à petit, muscles, tissus et veines se reconstituèrent d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de la blessure qu'une vague marque rouge légèrement enflée sur la cuisse d'Emma.

Elle eut un soupir de soulagement quand la douleur disparut enfin de sa jambe. Neal se glissa à hauteur de son visage et lui prit la main. Il la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

« Tu as été géniale, lui souffla-t-il. »

Emma leva son autre main vers lui pour la poser contre sa joue. Rumplestiltskin et Blanche échangèrent un regard entendu et légèrement moqueur tandis que le soulagement de savoir tout le monde enfin sain et sauf donnait à la jeune femme une envie de rire qu'elle avait du mal à garder sous contrôle. Rumplestiltskin s'éclaicit la gorge avant de reprendre :

« Il vaudrait mieux que Emma voit un médecin sans trop attendre. Sa blessure est guérie mais elle a tout de même perdu beaucoup de sang.

_ Euh... Ouais, t'as raison, marmonna Neal en sortant de son apparté avec Emma qui leur avait fait oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. »

Emma croisa le regard de sa mère et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir puis Neal passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre derrière ses genoux et la souleva avec précaution. Ils quittèrent la maison et retraversèrent le jardin jusqu'à l'ambulance puis Neal allongea délicatement Emma sur le brancard. Les deux médecins les attendaient et la jeune urgentiste redonna la petite à Rumplestiltskin avant d'aller aider son collègue à s'occuper d'Emma. Le médecin étendit une couverture sur elle et lui passa un tensiomètre autour du bras.

Charmant, qui avait été obligé de garder un oeil sur Melanda Griffith qu'il avait faite asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture de police, laissa la suspecte à la surveillance de Blanche et accourut vers le brancard.

« Hey, fit-il en souriant doucement à Emma et en posant une main sur sa joue. Comment est-ce que tu te sens, ma grande ?

_ Ca va, assura-t-elle. Gold a tout arrangé. »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme elle se sentait écrasée de fatigue et que le soleil cru de ce matin d'hiver l'aveuglait un peu.

« Il faudrait demander à Archie de parler avec Melanda, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle peinait à maintenir forte. Tu peux t'en occuper ? »

Charmant eut un moment d'hésitation comme les médecins s'apprêtaient à mettre le brancard d'Emma dans l'ambulance et qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

« Ok, accepta-t-il finalement. Tu vas avec elle ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Neal. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et le regard de Charmant passa de Neal à la main d'Emma qu'il tenait dans la sienne avant de revenir sur lui. Il lui adressa un regard qui signifiait qu'il l'avait à l'oeil avant de retourner vers la voiture de police.

« Vous avez un instant ? Demanda Neal au médecin qui installait Emma dans l'ambulance. »

Le médecin approuva d'un signe de tête et Neal s'excusa, non sans avoir laissé sa main glisser délicatement sur la joue d'Emma auparavant. Il s'éloigna et retrouva Rumplestiltskin qui, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation, berçait doucement le bébé, tout à son soulagement de savoir toute sa famille enfin en sécurité.

« Je vais à l'hôpital avec Emma, informa-t-il son père.

_ Bien sûr, lui sourit Rumple en levant le visage vers lui. Charmant va conduire Griffith au commissariat et Mary-Margaret va nous ramener à l'hôpital, ta soeur et moi. »

Il sourit en s'entendant prononcer ces mots et Neal s'apprêtait à s'éloigner pour ne pas faire attendre l'ambulance plus longtemps quand il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour une dernière question :

« Papa, appela-t-il alors qu'il s'était déjà éloigné de quelques pas, vous allez l'appeler comment ? »

Gold sourit à nouveau en se rappelant que quelques jours plus tôt, c'était Henry qui lui avait posé cette exacte même question.

« Je dois d'abord demander à Belle si elle n'a pas changé d'avis sur le prénom qu'on avait choisi, dit-il.

_ Oh, allez, insista Neal. »

Gold baissa les yeux sur le bébé qui, confortablement installé dans ses bras, observait ce qui l'entourait de ses grands yeux curieux. La petite bâilla et serra ses petits poings avant de fermer les yeux.

« Molly, annonça-t-il finalement. Elle s'appelle Molly. »

Neal adressa un grand sourire à son père avant de s'empresser de rejoindre Emma dans l'ambulance.

Gold le regarda s'éloigner avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur sa fille et de lui murmurer :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Molly ? Prête à aller rejoindre maman à l'hôpital ? »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 – Une rencontre, une marraine et un anniversaire**

La pendule accrochée au mur menaçait de rendre Belle complètement folle. Quatre heures... Quatre heures que Rumple étaient parti avec Emma et Neal pour aller chercher le bébé. Les choses ne pouvaient pas bien se passer s'ils étaient partis depuis si longtemps. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis elle oscillait entre périodes de grande agitation nerveuse où l'angoisse de l'attente et le terrible sentiment d'impuissance qui l'habitait lui donnait envie de hurler et de tout casser et moment de profonde détresse émotionnelle où, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller qu'elle serrait contre son ventre trop plat, elle pleurait jusqu'à l'épuisement en se disant que son enfant était à peine né qu'elle avait déjà failli à le protéger.

C'est dans cet état de quasi-catatonie qu'elle se trouvait quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et que la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se redressa en sursaut, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Hey, lui sourit Rumplestiltskin en entrant dans la chambre, l'air épuisé mais un large sourire sur le visage, s'appuyant sur sa canne d'une main, l'autre tenant le bébé sur son bras. »

La petite était désormais enveloppée dans une des couvertures blanches dont le service de néonat de l'hôpital disposait à profusion. D'où elle se tenait, assise sur le lit, c'était pratiquement tout ce que Belle pouvait voir de son bébé. Une petite main dépassait de la couverture et elle apercevait le sommet d'un petit bonnet blanc comme la couverture. Elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il lui semblait que l'air s'était figé dans sa poitrine et que tous ses muscles s'étaient changés en plomb. Elle voulait demander si leur enfant allait bien mais craignait trop que sa réponse ne soit pas celle qu'elle espérait. Rumplestiltskin s'avança dans la pièce et dit :

« Il y a une jeune fille qui a hâte de rencontrer sa maman. »

Elle tendit les bras et il lui confia leur fille. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit près de Belle et la regarda qui embrassait la petite en lui murmurant des mots rassurants, émue aux larmes et écrasée de soulagement.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda-t-elle quand ses nerfs lui permirent à nouveau de penser clairement.

_ Elle va bien, assura Rumple en embrassant sa compagne sur le front. Elle a déjà vu le pédiatre qui m'a assuré qu'elle était en parfaite santé. »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la tint un moment serrée contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers lui tandis que son corps assimilait doucement que sa petite fille était saine et sauve et lui permettait enfin de se détendre.

_ C'est une assez longue histoire, répondit Rumple. »

Il défit ses lacets et retira ses chaussures du bout du pied avant d'emprunter un des oreillers de Belle et se s'allonger.

« Pour faire court, poursuivit-il tandis qu'elle le regardait s'installer, leur fille toujours blottie contre son sein, Emma a commencé des négociations par téléphone, puis j'ai pris la relève, nous sommes entrés, Griffith m'a laissé emmener Molly et c'est ensuite que ça a sérieusement dégénéré. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de demander à Emma ce qui s'est passé précisément mais des coups de feu ont été tirés, Emma a pris une balle dans la jambe – ça valait le coup de mettre un gilet, commenta-t-il ironiquement – je l'ai soignée, ensuite je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé entre Baelfire et Emma si Mary-Margaret et moi ne nous étions pas trouvés dans la pièce, et enfin nous sommes tous repartis pour l'hôpital. Je voulais venir te rassurer tout de suite mais je ne voulais pas laisser la petite seule avec les médecins. »

Belle resta silencieuse un moment à carresser doucement la petite main de leur fille entre ses doigts puis elle se rallongea également, la petite blottie entre eux et l'embrassa.

« Merci, dit-elle quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

_ Je t'en prie, chérie, lui répondit-il. »

Un silence paisible s'écoula puis Rumple reprit :

« Au fait, une infirmière va passer pour mettre un bracelet à la petite avec son prénom. On est toujours d'accord pour Molly ?

_ Molly Rose, comme on avait dit, confirma Belle en reportant son regard sur le bébé. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sourit en se rappelant de la conversation qui les avait poussés à choisir le deuxième prénom de leur fille qui leur rappelerait à jamais un certain présent qu'il avait fait à Belle, un jour dans un château où elle était sa prisonnière.

Il passa tendrement une main sur la joue de sa compagne puis déposa un baiser sur le front de Molly avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à tomber endormi et Belle calcula rapidement qu'il n'avait pas du réellement fermer l'oeil depuis plus de quarante-huit heures. Elle resta un long moment éveillée, trop émerveillée par le bébé qu'elle avait tant attendu de connaître pour accepter si vite de fermer les yeux. Mais elle eut beau lutter, la fatigue tant physique que psychologique de ces deux derniers jours finirent par avoir raison de sa détermination et, la petite Molly toujours blottie dans le creux de son bras, elle finit par s'endormir aussi, la tête sur l'épaule de Rumple.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Vous pouvez la voir, dit l'infirmière à Neal qui attendait dans le couloir. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra dans la chambre d'Emma. Elle lui adressa un sourire fatigué mais sincère en le voyant entrer. Il la rejoignit et s'assit près d'elle sur le bord du lit.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

_ Je ne veux plus qu'une seule chose, c'est dormir, dit-elle en riant et en se renfonçant dans ses oreillers.

_ Ouais, moi aussi, approuva Neal en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front d'Emma. C'est pour quoi, ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la perfusion reliée à son bras.

_ Du sérum phy pour aider mon sang à se régénérer plus vite, le rassura-t-elle. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun perdus dans leurs pensées puis Emma reprit :

« Alors ? Content d'avoir une petite soeur ? »

Neal rit et répondit :

« Oui, ça va. J'ai passé l'âge de taper une crise parce que j'aurais préféré un petit frère. Mais plus sérieusement, tu te rends compte que Henry va être assez grand pour aller chercher sa tante à l'école ?

_ Quelle famille ! Marmonna Emma en réalisant qu'il avait raison. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau puis Emma reprit, pas vraiment consciente du fait que sa main était venue se poser sur le genou de Neal :

« Tu sais, j'ai repensé à ce que tu as dis la nuit dernière.

_ A quel propos ? Demanda-t-il comme il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait.

_ Quand tu as dis que ce qu'on avait traversé nous avait rendus plus forts.

_ Et ? L'encouragea Neal.

_ Et je crois que tu as raison, déclara-t-elle. Parce que malgré tout ce qui aurait pu nous séparer – le pays imaginaire, la santé de Henry, Killian, les disputes – tu as été là pour moi aujourd'hui... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, prit une profonde inspiration et prononça les mots qu'elle n'aurait pas du être trop fière pour dire plus tôt :

« Je t'aime, Neal. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Neal fut le premier à rompre leur baiser et Emma le sentit qui souriait contre ses lèvres.

« Il faut toujours que l'un de nous se prenne une balle pour qu'on admette qu'on s'aime, observa-t-il. J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude. »

Elle retint son rire et l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser qui ne dura toutefois guère plus longtemps que le premier puisque la porte de la chambre ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir brusquement et Henry se précipita dans la pièce pour se jeter au cou d'Emma.

« Maman ! S'écria-t-il. Est-ce que ça va ? Mamy et Papy nous ont dit qu'on t'avait tiré dessus ! Fit-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

_ Et est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit que ton grand-père avait tout arrangé en un clin d'oeil ? Répondit-elle d'un ton léger en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

_ Oui. »

Neal laissa sa place sur le bord du lit à Henry qui s'installa près d'Emma et entreprit de lui poser un millier de questions sur les évènements de la matinée, lui laissant à peine le temps de répondre avant d'enchaîner. Neal et Emma échangèrent un regard par-dessus la tête de Henry et Emma détourna le regard pour ne pas rire. Regina, qui était entrée derrière Henry, se tenait près de la porte et souriait devant son impatience fougueuse et sa curiosité insatiable.

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que Grand-père soit sorti de la maison avec Molly ? Demandait Henry. Elle t'as tiré dessus comme ça ?

_ Non, répondit Emma. J'ai essayé de discuter avec elle et de la convaincre de me donner son arme mais... »

Elle s'interrompit pour prendre le temps de choisir des mots adaptés à l'âge de Henry – même si elle se doutait bien qu'il était bien plus capable de comprendre qu'elle ne le pensait – et reprit :

« Tu sais, c'est une femme très perturbée et très malheureuse. Elle n'avait pas les idées claires. Il y a très longtemps, elle a perdu un bébé et là, nous venions de lui en reprendre un deuxième.

_ Ce n'était pas une raison pour te tirer dessus, estima toutefois Henry.

_ Non, tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Elle n'a pas fait exprès de me tirer dessus. C'est sur elle qu'elle a voulu tirer. Elle a levé son arme vers sa tête et j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher en lui attrapant le poignet. On s'est battues et deux coups sont partis tout seuls, le premier dans le plancher et le second dans ma jambe.

_ Ah, fit Henry. Est-ce qu'elle va aller en prison maintenant ?

_ J'ai bien peur que oui. Pour un bon moment.

_ Tu penses qu'elle va prendre combien de temps pour kidnapping ? Intervint curieusement Neal. »

Alors qu'il s'adressait à Emma, ce fut Regina qui prit la parole :

« Pas uniquement pour kidnapping, dit-elle. Elle va être inculpée deux fois pour enlèvement et séquestration, une fois pour Belle et une fois pour le bébé ; non assistance à personne en danger pour avoir abandonner Belle dans la forêt au lieu de la conduire à l'hôpital ; mise en danger de la vie d'autrui avec circonstance agravante puisque Molly est un mineur de moins de quinze ans. »

La longue liste de chefs d'accusation laissa place à un silence que Regina rompit en commentant :

« Si j'étais l'avocate chargée du dossier, j'essayerais de plaider la folie pour changer la peine de prison en un internement en institut psychiatrique. Qui sait, dans le cas de cette femme, c'est peut-être ce qu'il lui faut plutôt que de la prison. »

Emma approuva d'un hochement de tête puis Henry voulut savoir quand elle rentrerait à la maison. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas quitter l'hôpital avant le lendemain matin et Henry se tourna vers son père pour lui demander s'il pouvait dormir chez lui ce soir-là.

« Evidemment que tu peux dormir chez moi, répondit Neal en lui ébourriffant les cheveux. »

Neal et Regina s'arrangèrent des détails en terme d'horaires et de dîner puis ils discutèrent encore cinq minutes avant que Regina ne suggère en s'adressant à Henry :

« Nous devrions y aller et laisser maman se reposer, non ? »

Henry eut une moue déçue mais se leva du lit sans protester. C'était parfois assez compliqué pour les gens extérieurs à leur groupe d'amis de s'y retrouver dans ce schéma familial à deux mamans et un papa mais, depuis l'épisode du pays imaginaire qui les avait forcés à collaborer et à s'entraider, les divergences d'opinion avaient été mises de côté et les relations s'étaient assainies et Henry semblait très bien s'en accomoder.

« Je te vois demain, lui promit Emma en l'embrassant.

_ Ok, dit-il en rejoignant Regina.

_ A tout à l'heure, fiston, lui dit Neal en lui ébourriffant les cheveux encore une fois.

_ Je viens d'avoir une idée, fit soudain Regina en s'adressant à Henry, désireuse de lui faire retrouver son enthousiasme. Et si on allait faire les boutiques pour trouver un cadeau de naissance pour ta tante ?

_ Ca serait cool ! S'enthousiasma Henry. »

Regina sourit et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Henry adressa un geste de la main à ses parents avant de sortir puis Regina souhaita un bon rétablissement à Emma avant de le suivre.

« Amusez-vous bien, leur lança Neal. »

Il se leva pour aller refermer la porte derrière Regina et demanda en se retournant vers Emma :

« Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer ?

_ Je peux me reposer même si tu es là, rétorqua-t-elle en se poussant pour lui faire de la place sur le lit. »

Il comprit que c'était sa façon à elle de lui demander de rester. Il quitta ses baskets et les poussa dans un coin avant de la rejoindre. Elle se blottit contre lui et ils purent enfin échanger un vrai long baiser qui avait le goût doux-amer des années ratées et des occasions manquées qui les avaient conduits à cet instant d'absolu. Emma laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse de Neal tandis qu'il refermait ses bras sur elle, une main caressant doucement son dos, et ils s'endormirent en pensant qu'ils avaient du sommeil et du temps à rattraper.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Emma ! Entendit-elle derrière elle. »

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital en compagnie de ses parents qui étaient venus la chercher et vit Rumplestiltskin qui se hâtait vers elle.

« Gold, le salua-t-elle, comment ça va ?

_ Mieux qu'hier, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Il salua David et Mary-Margaret puis reprit à l'intention de Emma :

« Belle et Molly doivent rester en observation encore vingt-quatre heures, j'allais leur chercher des affaires à la maison mais puisque vous êtes là, j'aurais une question à vous poser, dit-il ensuite. »

Emma lui adressa un regard interrogateur, sa curiosité piquée à vif devant son air hésitant mais aussi quelque peu inquiète. Quand il s'agissait de Gold, il fallait s'attendre à tout...

« Je vous écoute, dit Emma en échangeant un coup d'oeil surpris avec sa mère.

_ Eh bien, se lança-t-il, Belle et moi en avons discuté et nous nous sommes dit que nous aimerions beaucoup que vous soyez la marraine de Molly. »

Emma, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, en resta bouche bée.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. Je veux dire, je croyais que la tradition, c'était de demander à une bonne fée d'être la marraine. »

Gold étouffa un éclat de rire avant de répondre :

« C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une fée qui a risqué sa vie et reçu une balle dans la jambe pour ma fille. Ce n'est pas non plus une fée qui s'est privé de sommeil deux jours durant, à organisé des recherches et des battus pour retourver ma compagne. Il y a peu de gens qui auraient fait pour moi ce que vous avez fait, Emma. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire ému puis répondit :

« Je suis très touchée, c'est d'accord. Qui va être le parrain ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse de savoir avec qui elle allait devoir faire équipe.

_ Henry, répondit Gold. S'il est d'accord, évidemment.

_ Oh, il le sera, assura Emma avec un sourire en imaginant déjà la joie que ça lui ferait. »

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

« Entrez, entrez, fit chaleureusement Regina en s'effaçant pour laisser Belle, Rumplestiltskin et la petite Molly - que Belle portait dans un couffin - se mettre à l'abris du froid.

_ Salut Grand-père, s'exclama Henry en accourant.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, mon grand, lui répondit-il. »

Belle lui souhaita également un bon anniversaire puis Regina leur prit leurs manteaux et ils rejoignirent au salon les autres invités de la fête d'anniversaire de Henry. Ils saluèrent Charmant, Blanche, Neal et Emma puis l'attention générale se concentra rapidement sur le couffin. Belle prit la petite dans ses bras et lui enleva son manteau. En plus de son manteau, elle avait été enveloppée dans une couverture en laine blanche brodée à son prénom, cadeau de Mary-Margaret. Henry fut le premier à avoir le privilège de tenir la petite Molly dans ses bras.

« Regarde-le, se moqua gentiment Charmant, il est tout tendu. Ca va, Henry ?

_ Ca va, ça va, assura-t-il sans bouger d'un millimètre tant il avait peur de ne pas tenir le bébé comme il fallait. »

Puis ils discutèrent entre eux un moment, Henry se joignant tantôt aux conversations, tantôt demandant à Charmant de lui apprendre à manier l'épée ou à son père de venir jouer au foot avec lui tandis que la petite Molly passait de bras en bras. Neal finit par céder et quand ils revinrent du jardin après leur partie de foot, Belle venait de confier le bébé à sa marraine.

« Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-elle à Emma qui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. »

Elle lui assura que oui et passée une première minute d'apréhention se trouva plus détendue. Le bébé posait sur elle un regard à la fois curieux et serein, à peine perturbée de voir soudain tant de nouveaux visages et de se trouver entourée de tant de bruits et de voix. Elle sourit au bébé et sentit Neal se glisser derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Qui a gagné la partie de foot ? Demanda-t-elle en se laissant aller en arrière contre son torse.

_ C'était plus un interrogatoire qu'une partie de foot, répondit Neal.

Elle le sentit qui souriait dans son cou tandis qu'il continuait :

« Il m'a posé plein de questions sur nous deux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

_ Je lui ai dit qu'on recollait doucement les morceaux, que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il pouvait toujours nous dire quand il faisait des cauchemars. »

Un silence serein s'installa entre eux et Emma s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose quand elle fut interrompue par le bébé qui se mit à pleurer. Belle vérifia sa montre et vit qu'il était temps d'aller préparer un biberon pour Molly. Elle s'excusa et Regina la suivit pour l'aider à trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Emma s'était dégagée de l'étreinte de Neal et essayait maladroitement de calmer le bébé. Gold vint à son secours et lui prit la petite des bras.

« Ne vous en faite pas, Emma, dit-il. Le tout quand un bébé pleure, c'est de ne pas paniquer. Sinon, elle ressent votre peur et ça ne fait qu'empirer la situation.

_ Ca t'es arrivé de paniquer avec moi, quand j'étais petit ? Voulut savoir Neal.

_ Plus d'une fois, lui assura Rumple.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Et comment ! Parfois, tu pleurais sans raison apparente et on ne comprenait pas ce que tu avais, ça rendait ta mère complètement dingue, raconta-t-il. En général, elle finissait par aller faire un tour le temps que j'arrive à te calmer. Et puis vers deux ans tu as commencé à avoir la manie de tout mettre à ta bouche : des pièces de monnaie, des cailloux, tout ce qui passait à ta portée. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où on a paniqué en te criant de recracher ce que tu venais de mettre dans ta bouche... Ensuite il y a eu ta période escalade, poursuivit-il sans laisser à Neal le temps d'intervenir. Là aussi, j'ai paniqué souvent, se rappela-t-il. Surtout qu'avec ma mauvaise jambe, ce n'était pas toujours évident de te courir après ou de monter te chercher.

_ Je grimpais où ? Demanda Neal, cherchant à se souvenir.

_ Au début, sur la table basse et les chaises, comme tous les enfants qui commencent à marcher mais ensuite, ç'a été escalader la clôture du jardin, puis grimper dans le pommier, essayer de sortir de la maison en passant par la fenêtre de la cuisine – tu ne te souviens pas d'être tombé dans les rosiers, une fois ? »

Neal fit non de la tête et son père poursuivit :

« En grandissant, tu es devenu plus doué et agile et on se faisait moins de souci mais au début...

_ Tu ne m'avais pas mis une claque pour être monté sur un muret en pierre, une fois ? Se rappela-t-il soudain. »

Rumplestiltskin, berçant toujours la petite qui pleurait en attendant son biberon, réfléchit un instant pour se souvenir.

« Non, répondit-il enfin, c'était ta mère. Il faut dire que tu lui avais fait très peur ce jour-là.

_ Je m'en souviens vaguement.

_ Tu te souviens des parcours que tu faisais avec les meubles et les chaises ? Lui demanda Rumplestiltskin. »

Il laissa Neal réfléchir quelques instants avant d'aider sa mémoire :

« Tu prenais les chaises de la cuisine, les coussins du canapé, les oreillers des lits et tu installais un parcours de la table de la cuisine jusqu'à la table basse. Tu sautais de chaise en chaise.

_ Oui ! S'exclama soudain Neal en retrouvant le souvenir. Tu restais à côté de moi et tu me tenais la main. Tu avais toujours peur que je tombe.

_ Et si je n'avais pas été là, prêt à te rattraper, tu serais tombé plus d'une fois, assura-t-il. Tu ne devais pas avoir cinq ans à l'époque ! »

Belle revint dans la pièce avec le biberon de lait chaud et Rumplestiltskin lui confia le bébé. Elle s'installa sur le canapé pour nourrir la petite et Rumple s'assit près d'elles. Tout en partageant avec Regina des souvenirs de bêtises de leurs enfants, il avait un bras autour des épaules de Belle et jouait avec une mêche de ses cheveux, se détournant de temps à autres pour contempler la petite ou Belle. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis les évènements tragiques qui avaient entourés la naissance de Molly et, s'il était certain qu'il faudrait longtemps à Belle pour oublier ce traumatisme, leur merveilleuse petite fille, ses sourires plein d'innocence et son regard pur l'avaient aidée à se remettre plus vite que n'importe quel traitement.

Henry souffla les bougies de son gâteau et ouvrit ses cadeaux et tous pensaient, alors que la soirée avançait, que Regina avait mis de la musique et qu'ils regardaient Neal et Emma, Blanche et Charmant et Regina et Henry danser, qu'il y aurait encore beaucoup d'anniversaires à venir et à célébrer ensemble, que ce soit dans le salon d'une petite maison de storybrooke ou dans la salle de bal d'un château dans la forêt enchantée s'ils parvenaient un jour à rentrer ; et Rumplestiltskin, tout en berçant Molly qui s'endormait doucement dans ses bras, vit Neal embrasser Emma et se dit que leurs destins à tous n'avaient pas finis d'être mêlés.

ooooo - OUAT-OUAT-OUAT - ooooo

**Fin**


End file.
